


Dark Earth

by SpiceS (GCFF)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Craziness for sure, F/M, Ghost android, Not Alternative Universe, Succubus android, Supernatural Elements, Vampire android, Werewolf android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/SpiceS
Summary: It's amazing what the imagination is capable of creating...





	1. Dark Earth

_Dreams_

_Sometimes reality... sometimes illusions..._

_They can come to you... straight from the Darkness..._

_The Evil is trying to get your soul..._

_Dreams..._

_Dreams_

(Darkness – In my Dreams)

 

It had been awhile that night had become an unusual phenomenon.

This happens due to a strange change in the orbits configuration of the planet and moon, a change that affected their rotations, changing the way they occur. It wasn't clear what had caused these changes. The nights still existed, yet now they were an unusual event, though not entirely. But now sunlight dominated during most of the time on the planet.

However, Nature always seeks Balance. And if the sunlight dominated half the planet most of the time, the other half was dominated by darkness. And where the darkness dominated, the sunlight was what had become an unusual presence. Almost... unwanted.

Where darkness reigns, survival is more difficult. No form of life that depends on sunlight, directly or indirectly, has any chance of surviving in such a place. Not even Mankind, with its advanced technology. At least not in a conventional way.

Humans would have no interest on that side of the planet, anyway. After centuries of darkness, that area had become inhospitable. Not even their fearless soldiers, created by them to fight their war for them, ventured there. The few who had the misfortune to get lost in that place, were no longer found. Therefore, that area remained unexplored. Even... avoided.

Half the planet had become a kingdom of darkness. Inhospitable. Unexplored. Avoided. And if the inhabitants touched by sunlight knew what was there, it would also be... dreaded.

.................................

 

Everything that lives is designed to end.

However, everything that lives fights for life to the end. The struggle for survival is a gift given by Nature, and everything that lives receives this gift, no matter what their bodies were made of. Where there is life, there is struggle. Where there is struggle, everything to survive is done.

For survival, anything is done. Even... break the ground rules of Nature. Overcome them. Convert them to their own purposes. If necessary, until becomes something beyond the natural.

Supernatural.

.................................

 

Somewhere lost in the semi-eternal darkness, an ancient human edifice was hidden. Its structure, partly in ruins, had a medieval aspect. Even though it looked abandoned and ruined, the building still had a majestic appearance. Its tall towers pointed like peaks to the high. Its architecture, designed like a castle, was imposing against the night sky. It seemed to dominate, along with the full moon shining over it, the gloomy landscape all around. This building might seem to be in ruins... but it certainly wasn't abandoned.

Somewhere among its walls, in the deepest and most forbidden dungeon, a large Goliath-class machine was buzzing. Or at least, what one day might have been a Goliath-class machine. Its similar twin, known in the machine's network as Ko-Shi, was somewhere on the lands touched by sunlight; its destination, unknown. But their similarity ended there. This one had nothing more in common with the one that dwelt under the sun, no more than the spherical aspect, the metal legs, and the great central eye, which seemed to observe everything. Other than that, nothing more.

This twisted version of the Goliath-class unit known as Ko-Shi had its own... peculiarities. Starting with the spherical body, which wasn't completely spherical. Part of its curved structure seemed slightly flattened. His body was darker than onix, which would allow him to easily camouflage himself in the surrounding darkness... if it weren't for the bundles of circuits that ran throught his entire structure, radiating a sinister red glow. These particular circuits had the drawings of almost geometric patterns, strangely similar to the characteristic curves' aspect of the human organ responsible for thought. Its luminosity only wasn't as sinister as the red glow of its one eye, which radiated... madness.

Androids weren't the only ones able to evolve, their models becoming more modern and more technologically efficient than the previous. Machines could do that, too. The best examples of this were Adam and Eve. Machines that evolved to the point of becoming similar to their own enemies. Which, in turn, were similar to their creators.

Humans.

Humans are (or were?) interesting creatures. Vast culture. Inventions almost impossibly creative. Imagination without limits. Imagination... that could generate the most incredible creations... perhaps, among the whole universe. Certainly, far more than the aliens who came from some unknown place in the universe up there, bringing with them the machines... like that one.

He worked for his alien creators. He created things for them, all sorts of things to be used in that war that seemed endless. And as he did so, he marveled at all the possibilities that this new world could provide. Things... which, with some due adjustment, could go far beyond the limits of war. With the human imagination and his creativity, there might not even be limits. Except those determined by his former masters. They only cared about the war. They were limited beings and without any imagination.

That old Ko-Shi version didn't regret leaving them behind. He didn't regret even being replaced by another version of him, which was what his creators wanted: totally focused on war. He didn't care what fate they might have. They were no longer his masters. Now he was the only master in that dark part of the world, to where he had deserted, knowing he could do anything he wanted without being bothered. But one thing hadn't changed.

All who lives are slaves to desire. Such internal appetites are what give all lifes meaning. Some seeks beauty. Other, senerity. For him, was creation. He wanted to create more. He wanted to win; not just a simple war for territory, but something beyond that. He wanted to overcome his own limits, test the limits of survival in a place where it would be almost impossible. Almost. Thanks to him, things now survived through the dominion of darkness. His domain. Perhaps they didn't live exactly as things under the sun do. But they survived. And... they thrived.

Biological life forms, for example. Almost all of them depended on sunlight to live, so they would be fatally condemned in that sun-reneged place for most of the time. But thanks to him, even these fragile life forms had their chance. He saved them from certain death. And if it has cost their souls, whatever that it was, well... everything has its price, after all.

This was an interesting challenge at the beginning. How to adapt life forms to such a hostile environment? But his incessant interest in everything that human creativity had generated was rewarded. In fact, he plunged into human stories behind answers whenever he had any of them at his reach. And in them, he found the solutions he wanted.

That's how he learned about the Cyborgs.

Life forms, half biological, half machine. A perfect symbiosis, where one helped and guaranteed the survival of the other. It hadn't been easy at first to convert and adapt the specimens from his experiments, and some losses were inevitable. But his incapacity to succumb to failure eventually produced results. With due adjustments, that dark part of the world was filled again; over time, with its own bio-cybernetic flora and fauna. Now able to thrive in the midst of darkness even over countless years.

This had been an interesting challenge, but by no means the only one to arouse his interest. He had made experiments in some machines, too. And he had created all sorts of things, like the zombie units. The clown-zombie models were a fun touch... maybe he had some sense of humor, after all.

He even liked to release some of his creations on the sunny side of the planet, to see what they would be able to do. At that very moment there was one of his old designs, which he had projected even before his defection, resting in the depths of the ocean. Impressive in size and firepower... but not very insightful. He ended up losing interest in the Grun monster.

The twins, who called themselves Adam and Eve. He projected them into the darkness, but decided to incubate them under the brightest sun - the desert's one. Thus, neither would they know anything about their true creator. And he preferred it that way, anonymity can be a blessing, indeed. The machines he controlled took good care of their development, until they were ready to come into the world. He found it interesting the choice they made for their names... since he had another project that also seemed to be related to a certain lost paradise.

Humans seemed to be an almost inexhaustible source of ideas. And the spyware that he had sent to the networks, both machine's and android's, allowed him to have as much access to information about them as he wanted. Not counting his private research, as well as his own secret network, of which no one else besides himself had knowledge. And he preferred it as well.

Malwares are incredibly useful. His former masters were content with his simpler creation - the Logic Virus. In fact, this is very useful. But they'd been foolish in thinking that was enough. There was so much more that could be done! The _Trojans_ , for example. He had sent them to those transport cabins used by his former enemies, the androids. After gaining access to them, he could also use them for shifting between lit and dark area. The invasion of this transport system generated side effects, attracting attacks from nearby machines. So all he had to do was hack his conscience at one of them, while the others soon succumbed to his control, thanks to this precious malware.

His _Trojan Horse_ also had other uses. Virtually undetectable, he would wait until an android tried to use one of those booths. His victim would soon be infected via backdoor, and then neutralized. Thus, he would take control of his victm's body, whose fate would then be given to him, as another new guinea pig to his experiments... or to be used as bait.

It had even been an ingenious idea, to use bait. He would be proud of himself, if machines understood such a thing. All that had to be done was leave bodies of androids, infected with a special _Trojan_ , deactivated in the most varied places. At some point the android - whose type and model had aroused his interest in an attempt to adapt - would approach and try to reactivate the bait. Androids really do that sort of thing, don't they?

Anyway, the one who tried to do it would not receive back an ally, but an enemy - one who would attack and do anything to neutralize it. One more of the ways he had created to get his guinea pigs.

Another way was to interfere with his victm's communications, whether they were machines or androids. Perhaps this was his favorite, since it placed them almost directly within his grasp. All he had to do was use a _Trojan_ , also unnoticed, to modify information exchanged between different targets. It receives the information sent before reaching its addressee, makes the necessary changes and then sends the changed content to the chosen recipient, making it appear that they came directly from the sender. And vice versa.

Modifying mission information made it easier to send targets to locations chosen as traps (usually with EMPs, previously prepared). And so get new specimens, for more experiments. It was a lucky thing that the frontiers between the illuminated and dark sides of the planet were close to each other. So he could get access to new guinea-pigs more ease and quickly. 

Even so, he was buzzing impatiently. Waiting for the arrival of the new guinea pigs he had chosen. What soon should happen.

Surely he didn't regret his desertion at all. With no one to disrupt his work, he was able to create malwares capable of things that no one under the sun light could even imagine. Maybe it was good that his old masters hadn't shown any other interests besides Logic Virus, after all. That way no one would be prepared with any kind of vaccine against his precious malwares - far more efficients (and dangerous) than a simple Logic Virus. In fact, perhaps every form of life that thrived in the midst of darkness owed its new life to them in one way or another.

And since he was a deserter, his old name did not mean much to him. He was a new master, had his own domain. He had a new life, with a new purpose. It was only fair that he also had a new name. And it was also in the midst of rich human creativity that he had come up with an idea for a new name, to be adapted to his new reality. One that seemed appropriate to him, given the way he creates things... and the things into what his creations became.

_Dr. FranKo-Shi’Stein._


	2. Legend Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legends never die

Dr. Stein was so excited that he would had laughed, if he could do that. And indeed he could, if really wanted to. All that had to be done was transfer his consciousness to one copy of the most recent models among machines. One that he himself had helped design, and whose main unit made its own plans in that area of the planet dominated by the sun.

That was an independent unit, but it wasn't the only one of that model, just as his twin wasn't exclusive either. Since he had helped them come into the world, it was only fair that he use his model to create copies to harbor his consciousness. Surely those machine bodies, so similar to humans, had their advantages. And he did not even consider laughter as one of them.

Anyway, he transferred his consciousness to the copy of the Adam model as soon as he knew his guinea pigs were about to arrive. The Adam model was more practical for locomotion inside that castle, mainly by laboratories, full of equipment and experiences occupying most of the area. He liked the peculiar aspect that the machine had adopted for himself, and kept it in his copy; similar in almost everything: the same long white hair, the same glasses that gave an intelligent and sagacious appearance... equal in almost everything, really, even the taste for the study and experimentation of the unknown. Almost everything... but only almost.

Dr. Stein used his own private name, of course, even when his conscience was using that copy. And while Adam only dreamed of experiences and studies, his copy Dr. Stein used actually put them into practice. The white lab coat, added to the copy of the original unit costumes, made that clear. However, that was not the most appropriate time for distractions.

His new androids guinea pigs had finally arrived. Being able to modify the information about the missions they received had proved very useful once again. This led those two straight into his trap, where the previously prepared EMP neutralized them easily, preventing them from taking damage unnecessarily.

He'd already monitored the network of androids for more than enough time to know that their absence would be realized, of course. There would be searches for them, that he expected too. Just as he also knew the end of it all, just as he had seen it happen before: they would never be found. Nor would the cause of their disappearance be discovered, being treated only as another casualty of the war. Then a new body for each of those models - whose original units were now in his possession - would be released, containing enough memories to give continuity to their lives, from where they had been interrupted.

 

As if nothing had happened.

 

The types of those units were exactly what the scientist machine wanted.

An S-type, perfect for adapting to his new project. And not just anyone, but the latest model created. And for that reason, he was of the highest technology. Maybe this could increase the android boy’s chances of surviving the conversion process. Maybe.

His servants were already taking the android boy to one of his labs, preparing him to begin the experiment. Meanwhile, the scientist machine was taking care of the preparations for the experiment in the newly acquired female model.

A type B. A very peculiar one, though. There was something different about that female model, which set her apart from other B types he had studied. She was also of her model's highest technology. He hoped that this could also give her a better chance of surviving the conversion process.

Her procedures, however, would not be performed there. The procedure that would be performed on the S-Type would already require all the capacity and energy that the technology adapted in his particular castle was able to provide. So the scientist machine was already sending that female model to another of his labs, scattered in different places through the forbidden territory. The flying units under its control would be in charge of carrying out her rapid transport. And so, soon her experience could also begin.

Dr. Stein would be following both processes, of course. He just needed to transfer his consciousness between the labs, just as he does with the transport cabins at the territory under the sun. His copy of the Eve unit was already waiting for them where her experience would be held. And while the female model was being transported there, the scientist machine would already initiate the conversion procedure for the S-type male unit. What he was already doing, indeed.

The S-type unit was firmly trapped in his laboratory, hung by his arms through thick black chains wrapped by red circuits, which also trapped his legs, leaving him almost totally immobilized. However, the android boy wasn't struggling or reacting. At least, not yet.

Dr. Stein, already properly installed on Adam's copy, approached the white haired boy and removed his black visor, just to note something he already knew: the android was unconscious, still under the stunning effects of the EMP's blast. It would be luck if he could continue like this, but the scientist machine doubted that.

 

Whatever. It was time to start.

 

Dr. Stein approached the computerized panels that were part of the machinery covering almost all the walls of that laboratory. He inserted some codes into some of them, and then loaded some holographic screens.

_> Analyze subject: loading..._

_>_ _Analysis complete: Identity: YoRHa unit 9 Type S (Scanner)_

_\- High-end unit of Scanner models._

_-Speciallized in hacking_

_-Speciallized in gathering data (primary skills and objective of the S-type)_

_> Analyzing more compatible model for conversion..._

_> Searching data in records..._

_> Compatible model to primary characteristics of the subject found_

_> Model V-type: data gathered from Human history record_

_> V-type data: enabled to gather data from its prey. Capable of converting data into power and energy. Converted data abled to be used in V-type primary skills_

Dr. Stein smiled, analyzing his still unconscious guinea pig with interest.

“So... you're thirsty for data, right? You were made for it! Excellent. Your chances of adapting to conversion to this V-type, one of the most formidable creatures of the night, grew larger. However... why should we stop there? It's really a gift that you are the high-end model among your type. And since it's so, it's only fair that I insert in your software the data of the most powerful model among the V-types, that mankind has already registered. Thus, you wouldn't be adapted just to survive the semi-eternal darkness. You would be able to dominate it, you would be made for this, and the darkness for you. A new life, unique among your kind”

 

The scientist machine turned his attention to his programs, initiating the procedures of his experience.

_> Accessing Malware File..._

_> Selecting Malware:  Rootkit_Acess_via_Backdoor. exe_

_> Initiating procedures to enable access into subject systems..._

 

Black and red cables stood out from certain gadgets in the lab, winding and curling up all over the android boy. These wires (which looked more like eager serpents) enveloped his limbs, body, and even his head, as if they were living things. Unholy half-lives. Throughout its length, small injectors emerged, its sharp tips penetrating the most varied points of the guinea pig's skin, easily overcoming even the resistance of the uniform's black fabric. And so, they established the link to be used in this obscure experiment.

 

_> Inserting Rootkit_AVB.exe into subject’s system..._

_> Rootkit_AVB.exe successively instaled. Creating administrator level access via backdoor..._

_> Unrestricted access enabled._

Dr. Stein noticed the scanner boy shuddering, even as still unconscious by the EMP's effect, while the malware that would allow the machine's full access to his systems was being installed in the midst of his software. The installation was certainly facilitated by his unconsciousness... but it would have been inevitable, since no one had ever created any kind of vaccine against the scientist's most powerful malwares. If it would even be possible to create a vaccine capable of doing anything against them.

When the installation was over, the white-haired boy, still unconscious and trembling slightly, seemed to be beginning to sweat. Small droplets emerged and slid through his soft peach-white skin. A possible sign of resistance. Although any resistance was useless. Even more now that the machine had unrestricted access to his systems.

Dr. Stein typed certain commands on some holographic screens. More machine equipment seemed to come to life all over the lab. Long metal stems approached the body of the android. Their tips had all kinds of tools and surgical equipment. Or distorted versions of them. Then, the twisted scientist loaded one particular malware among his favorites. One that, for a long time, he wanted to test.

 _> _ _Accessing Malware File..._

_> Selecting Malware: BOOTKIT_Vtype_Drcl_conversor.exe_

_> Inserting BOOTKIT_Vtype_Drcl_conversor.exe into subject’s system..._

 

This time the scanner unit returned to consciousness quickly, as he felt his system being invaded by one especially pernicious malware. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion, trying to understand what was happening. The last thing he remembered was that he and the combat unit, for which he provided support, were going to accomplish a mission... then a stunning shock blacked out everything else. Had they been taken as prisoners...? This was very unusual. Where was she...?

Thinking was a luxury that would soon be denied to him, even if temporarily. Maybe.

 

“Oh, you woke up” - Dr. Stein smiled slightly at the android boy, looking almost friendly, even though his smile was coming from an Adam's copy.

\- “It is a pity. It would be easier for you if you were still unconscious. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it. I cannot let anything interfere with the experiment”

 

“What...? ”-  The white-haired boy asked in a low husky voice, trying to clear his mind and organize his thoughts

 

“Don't worry. The features of your model are very favorable to this particular conversion, which increases your chances of survival, at least a little. I guess. Let's continue, shall we? ”

 

Dr. Stein turned his attention to the virtual screens, typing a few more codes and commands into them.

_> Initiating BOOTKIT_Vtype_Drcl_conversor.exe_

_>_ _Initiating adaptation procedures of subject’s software and hardware to Vtype_Drcl conversion..._

The black and red cables seemed to snake more eagerly, tightening the male android even more firmly, leaving marks all over his body. The metal rods, equipped with sinister tools, approached him without hesitation. The malware was initiated, making changes never before imagined into his system. The equipment manipulated, cut, inserted and made modifications throughout his body, with macabre surgical precision. Even while the android guinea pig struggled desperately. He struggled and screamed with all his force.

At first, the scanner unit's cries had some coherence. He shouted questions, trying to understand what was happening, what the scientist machine was trying to do with him. But as the conversion procedures continued, the will to understand was gradually overcome by the desire for revenge. Indeed, in a process very similar to what had occurred to the creature in the human legends, when himself went through his own process of conversion, which turned him into that legendary being. And now the mad scientist was trying to turn the male android into his own version of the reborn legend.

However, his new version - perfectly adapted to the world of darkness - would be even better. He would have all the powers of legend... but none of his weaknesses. After all, such weaknesses should be no more than superstition. Be that as it may, cybernetic organisms were far more advanced than biological organisms. And for that matter, the possibilities of what they might be able to do seemed to have no limits.

That... if the scanner unit could survive the arduous conversion process.

He seemed to be holding up reasonably well, though. After all, he was still screaming, while the procedures continued. And if he was still shouting, he was still alive. He was still struggling for survival.

 _Excellent, my young scanner unit. I knew you had a lot of potential_ \- the scientist machine thought to itself.

But now his screams seemed to emerge from his whole body, and not just from his lips. He didn’t shout anyone's name any more, nor threats of revenge. He just screamed, and the sound echoed throughout the castle, reaching the eternal night outside. Overcoming even the sounds of thunder, occasionally resounding in the storm that had surfaced, as time passed and the experience’s procedures continued - which led to the inevitable destruction of almost his entire uniform. Anyway, he would not need it any more, it was a symbol of an old life to be forgotten.

Processors were added, as well as chips. Programs were altered while others were installed, modifying his original functions, adapting them to something greater. Just as the nanobots injected into the male android's body were specially programmed and adapted.

The nanobots, invisible to the common gaze, emerged all over his skin. They covered his body completely, so eagerly fast and efficient that they seemed to form a liquid metal's skin. As if the scanner himself were entirely made of liquid metal, more malleable, making his molding a little easier... and impossible to reverse.

Dr. Stein was watching the changes, fascinated. The liquid metal transformed the canine teeth of the android scanner, making them long, sharp, and dangerous fangs. The machine could see, thanks to the mouth still open in a scream, that both the upper and lower canines were altered. However, the lower ones were only timid sharp tips, if compared with the superior ones, long as a wolf's fangs... and certainly, more sharp and deadlier. These adaptations would no doubt help him access and extract data from his future prey, hidden in the artificial fluid used as blood in their synthetic bodies. After all, just as living organisms have DNA in their blood (and what is DNA, if not data?), synthetic organisms have data flowing through the fluid they used as blood.

Equally sharp claws emerged from his fingertips, doing justice to the rest of the predatory aspect that gradually crawled its way into the world, through the new type's body that was being born. Slowly, the liquid metal seemed to dive back into the white-haired boy's body, giving place to dark virtual shadows, also appearing directly on his skin, moving sinuously as if they were living tattoos. They carefully traced his whole body, seeming to analyze their new master, curious... and then they split, hiding again under his skin - now ghostly pale - concentrating mostly on certain parts of his body. They also snaked to the now exposed skin of his back, where instead of hiding, they seemed to be trying to draw a certain specific pattern...

The scientist machine barely contained the crazy giggle he let out as watched his guinea pig, fascinated by the transformation... and all its possibilities.

When the procedures of the conversion experience seemed finally to have ended, the one who was once known as 9S was finally blessed with unconsciousness, perhaps as a reward for having resisted and survived until that moment. However, the conversion to type V, especially with the specific settings of the _Drcl_  model, wasn’t over yet. There was just one more procedure, more risky than any other one ever done. However... if that new V-type could survive this, he would truly become... immortal. For the scientist, this more than made the risks worth it.

Again he turned its attention to the holographic screens, starting the final and definitive part of that somber special conversion. Another metal rod stood out from the lab equipment. It was equipped with a small circular saw at its tip, looking almost delicate. Certainly appropriate for the procedure's accuracy about to be performed. Just as each of his teeth was more than appropriately sharp.

The machine scientist inserted the codes of the desired programming... and then left the laboratory, going towards the equipment that would transport his conscience to the other laboratory, where his female guinea pig was already waiting for him. His new V (D?)  type specimen was unconscious and still firmly attached, would not need his constant oversight in that last part of his conversion. Besides, that procedure, almost finished now, seemed to have been successful; which left the machine even more motivated to start the conversion experience of the female model as soon as possible.

As Dr. Stein left the lab, the newly activated metal rod began to move toward the unconscious male android, its small, sharp circular saw rotating rapidly and efficiently... slowly approaching his naked chest, more and more...

 

**[VType_Drcl 9S - Art from Tofu Katt (Thank you Katty-chan! <3)](https://llltofuss.tumblr.com/) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt even in me while I was writing this... ^^'


	3. Mith Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every demon needs its angel... even if a fallen one

Dr. Stein's mind accessed the body of the Eve's copy that he utilizes to walk through that other lab. One more among the ones he had scattered across the gloomy territory, where sunlight had been almost completely forgotten. That copy looks almost like the original unit, but the lab coat that this copy also wore was one of the main differences between the two. This, and the fact that its body was no more than a locomotion's means to the consciousness of the mad scientist machine. Certainly more practical to walk amid so many equipments than his original body, still hidden in a dark dungeon at the depths of his castle.

Dr. Stein approached the female android guinea pig, equally trapped and still unconscious, and studied her. There really seemed to be something different about that model. This was something that analysis procedures, such as the ones he'd used to identify the android boy and reveal his type and main configurations, would surely also reveal to him.

In fact, that's what happened. The scientist discovered the female model's true nature, hidden under a seemingly innocent disguise. As well as discovered her main settings, properly built to allow her execute her real functions.

 _Execute_ , indeed. The most appropriate term to use in reference to her real functions.

As had previously done with the scanner unit, he compared her data to what he had about the eccentric human history, verifying that the conversion he planned to perform was compatible with her type. And the machine seemed delighted to confirm that it was not only possible, but that the chosen conversion was the most appropriate one. After all, the information he had about that myth, found in the midst of human history, indicated that both were in fact more similar than he had initially expected.

Both concealed their true nature in a seemingly innocent disguise. Both had the purpose of neutralizing their victims. They belonged to a species that seemed to wage an endless war, also related to the inhabitants of lost paradises. Both were stronger and more powerful than the common specimens of their kind.

The two were specially made to dominate and subdue.

All the preparations, studies and experiments of the scientist showed more and more results. All this would allow him to create his own technological versions of those human legends, absolute and unique among their kind. Duly adapted to life in the midst of the persistent darkness on that side of the planet. Appropriately equipped to fight for survival in that distorted hostile territory.

Dr. Stein doubted that the war for that world would come from the region under the sun and arrive there. But if that happened by chance... the inhabitants of the area touched by the light would have no chance.

The scientist started the procedures for conversion in a similar way to what he had done with the scanner unit. Cables of access intertwined in the female model's body, still unconscious. Equipments were prepared. Malwares were selected. The main difference was the choice of malware for conversion. Not for a V-type, but for a S-type - demonic and having nothing to do with the scanner type. And just like it was made for the android boy, the type S chosen was special. Unique among its kind. Superior to any of them, just as the _Drcl_ setup installed on the scanner unit was among the type he now belonged to.

Perhaps the most accurate would be to say that the scanner was now Type-D, and that female model would be Type-L. Absolutely unique.

_> Initiating BOOTKIT_Stype_Llth_conversor.exe_

_> Initiating adaptation procedures of subject’s software and hardware to Stype_Llth conversion..._

 

Dr. Stein watched with interest the slow conversion process. The female model also regained consciousness when the procedures began. She also fought to resist, and at times the scientist machine feared that the equipment holding her would not withstand her combat ability - which led him to activate more chains and cables, reinforcing her moorings. Her resistance destroyed her uniform, just as it had done with the scanner unit.

Just as she also shouted a particular name amid the threats of revenge, and so the scientist understood that they called each other. Even so... why did his guinea pigs always want revenge? He was giving them the opportunity of a new life, away from that pointless war between androids and machines. When realized the blessing they had received, they would even thank him.

The scientist also realized that the screams of the female model were more contained, probably due to the characteristic superior resistance of her type. Her screams soon ceased, even though she was still conscious - or almost - when the nanobots covered her body, making her appear be made of liquid metal, and performed some more modifications.

Her already graceful female body has been altered to become even more sensual. Specific parts have been enhanced, but delicately and without exaggeration. Giving her an irresistibly seductive aspect, but still with touches of apparent innocence. Perfect to confuse her prey, deceiving them as to her real danger.

A pair of horns emerged on her head, among her white hair. They grew up gradually, gaining a robust and coiled aspect, like the horns of a wild ram. Even after the liquid metal made by the nanobots had finished that part, her horns continued to look metallic, as if they were made from the purest white gold. So did the tail that formed at the base of her back, just above the crevice that divided her thick buttocks. Its length could almost reach the floor when she were standing up. Its tip ended in one arrowhead format. And the whole tail, which now moved slow and nervously, also seemed to be made of pure white gold.

Claws emerged from her fingertips, similar to what had happened to the android boy. But while his claws seemed to be made of the purest dark ebony, hers seemed to be made of the purest white ivory.

White-ivory was the aspect of the fangs that had grown up in the android boy, and so were the fangs that formed in the canines of the white haired girl. Now she had predator fangs too, long and sharp. But hers were more delicate and smaller than those of the Unit D - that's what he was now, after all. Perhaps this difference was due to the fact that her primary abilities did not need predatory fangs so much. Her special powers relied on the fact that she was a deceit to the eyes. Like her original real type, hidden under the disguise of another type. She was an E-Type, disguised as B-Type. And now...

Now she was a demon. Who looked like an angel to the naive eyes. A demon disguised as an angel. Simply appropriate.

And it became even more fitting when delicate angel-like wings formed on her back. They emerged from the holographic shadows that took the place of the liquid metal dancing over her body, just as had happened to the android boy. In fact, her wings seemed to be formed by the virtual shadows themselves. However, they did not look completely angelic. They were more like hybrids: the upper part actually had the demonic aspect that resembled bat wings, but as they descended down her back, they gained the angelic aspect. Delicate feathers that looked as soft as the petals of a Lunar Tear emerged, making the transition between angel and demon. Wings of a fallen angel.

The android girl stretched out her new wings, moving them slowly as if testing her control over them... and then gently closed them on her back... and made them disappear, apparently. As if hiding them somehow under her skin.

Her conversion was complete. And the fact that she had survived the process was the ultimate proof of the scientist's success.

The white-haired girl, now officially L-unit, seemed unconscious. Dr. Stein approached her, analyzing. She seemed to notice his presence next to her, for she sighed softly... and opened her eyes, smiling slightly at him. Then he noticed another interesting change. Her eyes had lost their blue color, which was replaced by an intense gold. The pupils were no longer round, now looking as thin as the eyes of a snake. Eyes capable of hypnotizing... messing with her prey's mind, as well as a snake about to pounce... making them believe any reality she wanted to create and plant in their minds. Like an illusion, too real for them.

 

“So, you adapted well to the human data configuration for your new type! We don’t even need to reinforce the adaptation! ”

“So this is the way humans thinks of female models like you? Is this the pervert way they see their female soldiers? What an ironic war, don’t you think? Humans are such perverts, indeed, aren’t they? And you were thinking that you had been created at their image. Doesn’t it make you want to laugh? ”

“We aren’t monsters, after all. The truth is that humans are the ones whom can be monstruous. And you are one more living proof of it, since you was converted by following their own data as configuration”

"Forget your old life, you're dead for it. You have been reborn to a new life with all the potential you can have. Forget your old name too, it means nothing to you anymore. Let's use the human information to give you a new name. Like Adam and Eve, your name will also come from the story about a lost paradise. After all, the creature who inspired your conversion was also part of this story "

 

"Welcome to your new life as a succubus... my sweet **_Lilith_** "

 

These were Dr. Stein's last words to his new creation, just as the last thing he saw was the malicious grin that opened on her fleshy tempting lips, enough to reveal her delicate but deadly fangs... before everything else were turned off and became black for him.

 

**[LILITH 2B- Art from Tofu Katt (Thank you Katty-chan! <3)](https://llltofuss.tumblr.com/)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought of 2B as an angel...


	4. Eternal Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day to the hunter, another to the prey.

A rocket crossed the night sky, transporting a cargo to be delivered at the moon.

However, Dr. Stein did not see this. His consciousness was abruptly brought back to his original body - the great Goliath-class machine hidden in a secret dungeon, in the depths of a nearly forgotten castle. He was certainly grateful to have developed a way to reconnect his consciousness to his body directly, through his personal network. So, in case of an emergency, he could leave the copied body he was using and return to the safety of his own.

But then... what would the emergency be? And... was he really safe?

The dungeon where he stood was almost completely immersed in the darkness. Except for the little lights of some computers and some emergency lights - which were now on, flashing a red alert. In addition to the red light itself radiating faintly from the details of the scientist's own body... and the pair of red eyes that glowed intensely as watching him. The owner of those eyes watched him enveloped by darkness. Like a predator.

A sense of alertness and danger sprang up in the scientist machine, growing more and more as he noticed a few more things. That predator watched him from one ceiling's corner, though there was not much that could offer adequate support there. Beyond his eyes, more details could be noticed with the help of the dim light on that place. This was the android boy he'd converted to Unit D, the only one that would exist. He could see his white hair as a contrast against the darkness. Like his white fangs, that the scientist could see because the android boy was smirking.

The machine could also see his black wings, which projected from his back. It had the appearance of bat wings, with some incandescent details in red. Details that gave them more of a dragon aspect... or demon. Just as the name of the legend that inspired his conversion could be understood both ways. Maybe that's why the black shadows taking part of his body like living tattoos - much like Eve's ones- seemed to dance lasciviously in drawings that sometimes looked draconic, sometimes demonic. Especially on the pale skin of his naked chest, without any scar.

Dr. Stein did not know if he could feel fear. But if it was, then fear must be what he began to feel. Fear grew even worse as he realized that some of his metal legs, built to be strong and sturdy, had been easily torn away. Where they once stood, there were only twisted hardware, that was letting out a few sparks.

 

“Oh, you woke up” - the white-haired boy whispered maliciously to him with a smirk, enjoying the fear he understood he was now capable of causing.

\- “It is a pity. It would have been easier for you if you were still unconscious”- The male android continued, as if mimicking the doctor's own words with irony. – “It would be easier... but wouldn't be fun at all, would it? ”

“Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it. I cannot let anything interfere with the... experiment. Or should I say, fun? ”- He finished, smiling even more... and then suddenly disappearing into the shadows. As if he himself had become one.

 

Dr. Stein didn’t even have time to think. Before he could have any kind of reaction, he felt his other legs being torn out so violently that they had all been destroyed before he could even feel anything.

He tried to use his powerful blades to defend himself, but it was difficult to hit something he couldn't see. Either way he wouldn't have a chance to try. Like his legs, they were torn from him at the moment he tried to lift them. The machine was totally helpless and harmless. The android boy who attacked him did not even seem to be the same scanner unit as before, with his characteristic peaceful personality, common to his model. Would the conversion process had maddened him?

Dr. Stein never imagined that his experiences could go too far. Yet even in the midst of fear and pain... there was something of pride within him. Pride for the feat of creating his own version of that terrible creature. The two androids certainly were his perfect masterpieces among everything he had ever done.

He had a chance to see that when he finally got to see his D-unit, as if he resurfaced from the shadows in front of him. The male android had turned on his back for a moment, just to throw what was left of his metal limbs against a wall. Still, it was enough for the scientist machine to realize that he was wearing only the shorts and black boots of his old uniform. He also noticed that the white-haired boy was folding his dark wings over his back... until they seemed to disappear beneath his skin, as had happened to the Lilith unit. A wings tattoo, whose design also had the same oscillating aspect between dragon and demon, took their place on his skin.

The android boy turned his bright red eyes to him, still smiling as if all this was just a fun joke. His smile would look even sweet... if the fangs it revealed weren't so intimidating.

 

“Don’t worry, I will not kill you. At least... not yet” - the former 9S spoke in a calm and casual voice – “You have many interesting and curious things around here, and I want to know more about all this”

“As long as you're useful to me, I'll spare your life. Take this opportunity wisely. With wisdom enough to understand that if you try anything against me or try to run away, it will be the last thing you will do in your despicable life. Are you understanding me? ”

 

"Y-yes..." - the scientist machine answered with a stammering robotic voice.

 

“Great” - the male android replied in a tone that sounded almost... friendly – “Now explain what you tried to do to me”

 

Dr. Stein explained everything. The use of the data found in human history to adapt the whole life of that planet's side to the persistent darkness. The conversion process. The choice of type for conversion. The human legend on which the machine had based to create his type. The creature he had used as a reference for his specific and unique conversion.

The white-haired boy listened to the explanations with genuine curiosity. He even asked questions calmly, as if they were both old friends who had not seen each other for a long time. And, of course, he was particularly interested in the story of the supernatural creature, in whose technological version he had become. The scientist machine provided him with all the information he had, such as the powers that this creature was believed to possess; and the supposed weaknesses, even questioned by humans. Just as he told him its name, and its meanings.

 

“ ** _Dracula_** , isn't it? ”-  the boy asked with a smile, looking pleased with this information – “To have designated me as Type D now makes perfect sense”

“Maybe I can use that name... I like its meanings” -  he continued; still looking calm and friendly – “Son of the Dragon... or the Devil. It seems more than adequate for my new features, after all”

 _Maybe so... I might finally be the one to be feared, rather than the one constantly haunted by an incomprehensible fear_ \- he thought to himself.

 

“Anyway, my name will not be a problem for you, my friend scientist” -  the male android continued, smirking again, revealing his sharp fangs – “The main thing you should never forget is not to try anything against me. You understood that very well, right? ”

 

“Yes...” -  Dr. Stein answered again in a robotic voice, feeling somewhat... wary.

 

“Great. And to show how serious I am about it...” -  the white-haired boy moved so fast that the machine could barely see.

And he would see nothing afterwards as well, for he had his only eye ripped out mercilessly, leaving only sparks where it had once been. But there was nothing left that the machine could do but squeal.

 

“One more reminder so you'll never forget that, Doctor” - the scientist machine heard the Unit D whisper maliciously to him.

“Another thing you should never forget is that, whatever name I have, you should always call me as... Master”

 

 

**[Vengeful DRACULA 9S - Art from Tofu Katt (Thank you Katty-chan! <3)](https://llltofuss.tumblr.com/) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prey became the predator.


	5. Legacy of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love may come...  
> Only once in a thousand lifetimes...

The storm was gradually giving way. Despite the previous thunderstorm, the clouds now opened peacefully, dispersing slowly through the night sky. The full moon rises among the remnants, and its cold blue-whitish light floods the night, giving the clouds silvery contours.

Dr. Stein did not see any of it, even though he could see again. But not through the eye of his large original machine body. He was looking through the eyes of his Adam copy, which he used to use to walk through his castle amid various equipment, guinea pigs, laboratories, and experiments. This was no longer his castle, however. He could no longer walk through the different areas of the ancient human edifice, with majestic medieval appearance. For this time it was he who was imprisoned, not by chains or cables, but by the several metal rods that trapped him. They were once a part of his countless equipment in one of his many labs, but now painfully traversed various parts of his body - like his arms and legs - holding him firmly against a wall through bloody wounds. An ironic and unknow reversal of roles.

Despite the pain, he dared not express it even with a low moan, while cold touches of fear threaten each and every one of his circuits. And though he could see again, his eyes were tightly closed, in a weak attempt to ignore the scream echoing again through the walls of the castle, growing louder and louder until it... became a loud growl of fury.

No, he would not dare complain about the pain, for he knew he was lucky to be alive. He just didn't know for how long.

.................................

 

In one of the many areas among the gloomy walls of the castle, lost in what appeared to be an endless labyrinth of corridors and rooms, the one that had once been a scanner unit was screaming. His anguished face was illuminated by the cold, indifferent light of the moon, further accentuating the red color of his eyes. And his tears of blood, which were shinning as if they were small rubies escaping from his eyes, staining his pale skin with red trails.

The one who had once been known as 9S was overwhelmed by pain and fury. And though his pain was not physical, it was so intense that it had knocked him to his knees, his entire body trembling... and made him scream in despair. Deeply justified despair, when he discovered more truths than his mind, which had yet uselessly tried to return to the normality of its logical processings, was able to bear.

2B was dead.

Among the many questions he had asked the machine scientist, the white haired girl's whereabouts was certainly one of them. The machine had explained that he had sent her to another lab, to perform a certain conversion for her type as well. It was this confession, in fact, that had inspired the former scanner unit to rip out the machine's single eye. Like a punishment for having dared to even look at his female partner.

And he would have done much more... and much worse. Even more so now, after he had returned from trying to rescue her from the other lab that was situated in a distant castle. All he had to do was hack the scientist machine and take control of all his servants, now loyal only to the vampire - the new dark master of the castle, and everything residing within, including them.

Now the vampire boy was the only absolute lord they should fear, and obey without any hesitation... if they gave any value to their lives. And so with that, he forced the scientist to shift his consciousness back into the copy of the Adam unit, trapping him like a defenseless insect pinned against the wall. No, at first he did not intend to kill the machine, but only because death would be a relief and a too quick escape for that damned creature. In that way, the vampire android could play with its pain, enjoying it for much longer.

So, it was easy for him to cross the region to the other castle just by making one of the flying machines units take him there. He could have flown there on his own if he wanted, by using his black wings. They gave him a true flying ability, thanks to its new nanobots structure and antigravity chips - very similar to those that gave the Pods the hovering ability, but much more powerful and effective - installed in his body.

His wings were indeed a rather efficient and curious new feature. One thought was enough to deactivate them, making the nanobots dive back into his body again, leaving only a tattoo on his back's skin as a sign of their presence. He could create wings that were just holographic images projected from his back as well, if he wanted to. In fact, the holographic images he could project with just a single thought could take on the form of almost anything he wanted.

However, all these new skills were still very new and unknown, and he still wanted to study and test them. The legendary yet newly converted vampire didn't want to make his female partner run into any unecessary risks. He preferred something that had always been very common and familiar to him - hacking a machine, and using it for his own purposes.

This was how he had went to the other laboratory, hidden in the dark landscape of the semi-eternal darkness... where he verified the android girl's death personally.

 

When he returned to the castle - which was now his, without any doubt - he left chaos behind.

 

Much of what he had left behind had been almost completely destroyed. Laboratory equipment, artificial bodies, machine and android parts, remnants of failed experiments... all of this was left in pieces and scattered over the other castle. Which now had some of its areas being slowly consumed by some focus of fire. Their flames were ardent, but still were just timid points of light surrounded by the oppressive darkness all around. However, sometimes it takes only a little light to see how darkness can be suffocating.

 

The fire and destruction, caused by the android boy himself, were the result of an unthinking act, caused by maddening pain.

 

Before that, he had scanned every part of the castle completely, looking for the white-haired girl. A cold sense of apprehension tightened in his chest each time he called her name through the dark corridors... only to receive no response. This sensation turned to fear when he found parts of what was left of her old uniform. He could see, even in the black fabric, the presence of her blood staining the torn pieces of clothing. Blood was something he could now detect with extreme ease.

The fear he felt was not for himself, but for her. From what could have happened to her. And his fear turned to pain as he found an area filled with countless but varied lifeless bodies. These types and models were scattered and piled all over the place. Some were machines, others were androids - even YoRHa. Some were just basic structures without identity, like those androids that he sometimes come across, deactivated in the most varied places, during his missions. Others were models of units he knew.

Some of these bodies still had their original features, while others appeared like strange hybrid mixes of supernatural and technological structures, sometimes so bizarre that they left the original model virtually unrecognizable. He found the most varied types, such as S and B, among them. Some presented traces disturbingly similar to the ones he had now, such as long fangs and sharp claws. Others appeared supernatural but contained structurally different characteristics. Some of the female models had features similar to horns emerging from beneath their hair. The bodies seemed to be offline, not showing any sign of life.

Many of those units had simply disappeared mysteriously without any explanation, and without leaving traces or clues. He himself has already taken part in some searches for them, which have had no success, and therefore were considered only as casualties expected in an endless war. Then another model for each of those units had been released, possessing all the memories uploaded and saved in backups, that the supposed lost unit registered until the moment of its disappearance. And so the war could continue, as if nothing had happened.

But now the android vampire knew what happened. He knew too much, indeed.

He continued his search, looking obsessively for his partner as he concentrated all of his efforts to keep despair from taking control of him. He didn't find the combat unit anywhere, but he did find what appeared to be the main computer that was responsible for maintaining that place operation even without the direct presence of the scientist machine there. By accessing the information contained in that computer's data, he knew.

Many of the scientist's personal records were among those data. Analyzing them, the vampire android understood the machine's actions a little better. His experiments were an attempt to adapt the most varied life forms to the dark environment of that planet's side. It was a chance to survive the peculiar challenges of that accursed environment, even if it was a distorted one.

He understood that the scientist's experiments to these attempts were never tested before, and for that very reason, they had no guarantee of success. When success was achieved, they could produce the most impressive results - being the most recent, impressive and powerful result himself. And there were a variety of life forms spread across the most diverse places on that dark side of the planet, which were also proof of the success the scientist's experiments was capable of. Either way, they had been given a chance to survive... and to continue existing.

But if on the one hand the conversion's success could mean the chance of a new life... its failure could very well mean death too. The machine was trying to do everything it could to avoid this tragic outcome, however. He sought to adapt the units he was trying to convert to certain specific types, whose configurations were as similar as possible to those of the original type. Even so, there was no guarantee that the conversion would be successful.

The android boy had survived the conversion's arduous process, and the combat girl was much stronger and more resilient than him, which could give her an even greater chance of survival. But the type chosen for her conversion had been different, which probably meant a different process... with a possible result that could be equally different from what he had achieved.

And he had seen a very familiar female model among the lifeless bodies stacked in that other area. He preferred to think that the shadows taking over the castle were deceiving his eyes... although now he could clearly see in the darkness as if were day to him. Even so... no, he couldn't believe that could be her. He simply couldn't.

For that very reason, he kept searching through the data on that odd computer, for something, anything that could indicate what might have happened to the combat unit. He plunged deep into all of that information... and although he didn't find what he was looking for, he found more than he had expected.

He found the truth.

The truth about the war. About the real purpose of his existence. About his female partner's true function. About her real main mission.

He understood why the scientist machine had deserted... or rather escaped from that useless war. Why he had gone to the dark side of the planet, perhaps the only place where he could truly live in peace without being disturbed by all the nonsense that was a part of the endless struggle between androids and machines. And despite the mad scientist's methods... he tried to recreate, in his own way, a place where other life forms might have the chance to survive, away from the even greater madness that was happening on the sunny side of that world.

But beyond all this... he also found the truth about mankind. And when he did... it was his sanity that almost met its end.

All the pain... all the losses... the fear... the loneliness... all those deaths (including his numerous executions, at her hands). They were just sacrificial lambs, all of them. And their sacrifices were _useless_. All useless.

_Simply... useless._

A cry of agony tried to form in his throat... but it was interrupted by a ghostly voice that whispered in the darkness. All over the place... and  yet nowhere.

_“The 9S type is a high-end model... They knew you’d discover the truth... eventually...”_

The unit D turned his red eyes to the surrounding darkness, searching in surprise. He hadn't detected any presence there before. But even though the darkness could hide nothing from his supernatural eyes, he still saw no one. That voice... didn't seem to have any definite source. Was he imagining things? Had his mind gone mad after all?

 

 _"The model designation '2B' was just a cover...",_   - the voice whispered again, shrouded in shadows. It was a haunting female voice, so familiar... but it wasn't from his partner.

 _"The official designation is... 2E. Number 2, type E... They were a special class of members designed to execute YoRHa units... "_ , - the voice continued, in whispers that seemed to try to taunt his curiosity.

 

The vampire android walked everywhere, trying to find that dark voice’s owner, but he still couldn’t find It. The voice seemed to come from a ghost, present everywhere yet nowhere... and who, like a ghost, could just... disappear.

The silence returned to dominate the air, until the white-haired vampire questioned his own sanity again... until at last, he heard the sound of footsteps.

Someone was approaching. It was coming from the corridor that led to this place hidden in the depths of the castle. He could hear those steps that seemed hesitant, even if the low sound they produced came through the closed door that was to protect that place. But it wasn’t able to protect itself from him. Not anymore.

He stared in surprise at the door, slowly opening with a macabre creak... and for the first time he was truly startled when he saw what before had seemed to be his white-haired partner. Maybe she had been one day... but wasn't anymore.

That female model also had white hair like hers, and had horns appearing among them. There was also a thin metal tail swinging hesitantly behind her. Her skin was covered with what appeared to be black and red tattoos, in designs that didn't seem to have any pattern.

Even so, none of that really startled the vampire. It was the fact that, even without having to scan that unit, he knew without any doubt... that this unit had no life at all. Even if she had walked with oscilating steps, no matter how she had done it.

That female model took a few more hesitant steps toward him... and then simply collapsed on the floor, like a puppet which had its ropes suddenly cut.

The white-haired vampire rushed toward the girl, wrapping her in his arms. He was even more certain of the absence of life, as he looked into her eyes. They were dead, without any focus or expression.

Then he heard the voice whispering again... but it didn't come from that dead unit. It came from somewhere behind him.

**_“But you knew that... Right, 9S?”_ **

****

The white-haired vampire turned toward the voice... which seemed to finally reveal itself to him, little by little...

An almost transparent figure began to take shape amidst the shadows, seeming to be floating a little above the ground. It had the outline of a female android unit... long white hair... gloomy blue eyes...

The ghost continued to present a whitish transparent aspect even after it had revealed itself to him. Even so, it was now defined enough for the vampire boy to recognize.

 

"A2 !!" -  He growled at the ghost woman, running enraged towards her... only to pass through her image... as to be expected with a ghost.

 

She turned toward him, with an impassive expression on her face.

 _"I'm not the one you know as A2... at least not directly."_   - The haunting girl spoke, with a ghostly echoing voice. -  _"However, I have all the consciousness' characteristics of the model known as A2."_

"What do you mean by that?" -  The vampire asked, with a still suspicious growl.

 

The spirit remained impassive to his anger, her blue eyes stayed expressionless.

 _"I was created by Dr. Stein,”_   - the ghost girl began to explain, -  _"I am the consciousness that keeps all of his technology in order and in operation. He made me from the data he found of the android unit 2 Type A. The scientist considered that the unit that served as a model for me had the characteristics of determination and impartiality he wanted, and as so he built me. I am the holographic version of the one you call A2."_

"A holographic version...?" - The vampire asked with suspicion, still enraged... but also curious. Something that never ceased to be, even after the conversion.

 

 _"Exactly."_   - The ghost replied. - " _That means I don’t need a body. It also means that I can control almost anything... like that."_   - The long-haired girl pointed to the lifeless unit on the floor.

Control... as a Poltergeist.

 

"That...?" - The boy growled again. - "How dare you... what... what did you ...?"

 

The spectral A2 remained expressionless to his increasing rage.

_"I did nothing. Nothing but allowed you to finally see and understand the truth."_

"What do you mean by that?"

 

The ghostly girl sighed.

_"I mean... the things you’ve discovered... None of it matters. We are not required in that world anymore."_

_“Can't you see? All the scientist tried to do was free you. He gave a new chance to many forms of life, away from all of these senseless things. But to have that chance, one must adapt to this reality, or else surviving here won’t be possible. Just as you now know that surviving on the sunny side of the planet would never be possible for you. For none of you. Your destiny was the certain death. Here you have a chance to live, even if it isn't an easy chance. And not just live, but be finally free. Truly free."_

 

"But... but... 2B..." - The android boy whispered in a shaking hoarse voice, as if he was struggling to contain tears... that were starting to burn in his red eyes.

 

Even so, the ghost A2 continued to stare at him with expressionless blue eyes.

_“2B hated to keep killing you. It caused her so much pain”_

She noticed him beginning to clench his fists in agony. So... she kept going, and told him what he needed to know.

 

_"Now she is free, 9S."_

The two androids - each one their own version of a supernatural entity - just looked at each other in silence for a few moments...

So... he growled just one more thing.

 

"That is not my name anymore. I'm Dracula. Son of the Devil."

 

And then... everything turned black and red for the android vampire. And the destruction began.

.................................

 

When the vampire boy finally returned to his own castle, he had finally used his black wings. He had flown wildly, as if he were trying to leave behind the maddening pain that had possessed him.

Blinded by tears, he landed nowhere in particular... and fell into that area. The ceiling was formed by a glass dome, allowing the moonlight to enter through. He had passed through some glass parts during his careless landing, ignoring the wounds that the broken glass had caused, which had healed almost immediately afterwards, with supernatural speed.

In his hands were a white sword and a black visor. One of the few things that had survived the destruction he had caused... and one of the few things that remained as a reminder of the one he loved.

The white-haired boy wasn't sure if he believed in fate. But he believed in love, without any doubt. He also believed that true love comes only once in a thousands of lifetimes...

He had loved... and they had taken her from him. He tried to pray for her soul, if they ever had one... and tried to pray for her peace. When he closed his eyes, he saw her face, and that had once comforted him... but now... now the memories cut like a knife.

 

_Is this my reward for serving the war of humanity, which had been like a god to me... to all of us?_

_I shed blood for my great faith... and that cursed her with a disgrace!_

_I served loyally, and mankind was only a lie... a lie that spat things like those blasphemies, like this one that myself had been turned into._

_If they created darkness... then it is with darkness that I shall avenge. If blood is my life now... I will feed on the human creations' life. They will bleed, and so will satisfy my thirst._

_There are many things worse than death waiting for mankind's creation... and I will make them experience what I have seen. I will spread my curse... and so I will set them free._

_If Dracula means Dragon's Son... then I'll be the dragon of the blood, a relentless prince of pain!_

_I renounce this false god on its throne of lies! Thanks to them... my blood is stained forever. And so..._

_For true love I shall avenge_

_I defy the belief that damned us... that damned her!_

_I shall rise from my own death... to avenge hers with all the Powers of Darkness!_

_I will make my own destiny, my own legacy._

May my Legacy of Darkness prevail

 

 

**[Poltergeist A2 - Art from Tofu Katt (Thank you Katty-chan! <3)](https://llltofuss.tumblr.com/) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shall make our own legacy
> 
> (Special Thanks to ma'am lunestar for her Beta help! \o/  
> Your Support Unit wuvs you, ma'am! \o/ ❤)


	6. Bipolar Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams...  
> Sometimes reality, sometimes illusions...  
> They can come to you... straight from the Darkness...

_Oh, why are we so sad?_

_Are we feeling hurt by their evil lies?_

_And all those empty words?_

The android vampire was dreaming. Or whatever that androids, even an accursed one, believed and understood as a dream.

In his dream, an avatar of himself was running through a personal network. His own. Despite that, the unit D was feeling lost in the virtual maze that was his own mind. He was trying to find a way out (or waking up?), but no matter what direction he took, he always seemed to be finding the same path. One which always took him to his memory file. Especially certain memories. And although now being the technological version of one among the most powerful supernatural creatures, and therefore perhaps with nothing to fear, these memories haunted him.

_My world have been lost... My fear has brought those unexpected visions that shakes me._

_My limbs... I’m feeling them so heavy..._ _as if they had frozen... even though my hearts beats so strong... Am I dreaming? How real is the feeling?_

Now that he knew the truth, he could see the lie in the eyes and words of those who were part of his memories... because one day they were part of his life. Operator 210. Commander. Even Resistance members. Was because of these truths that they all seemed to look at him with a certain... suspicion? That their words always seemed to have a cold tone?

_Still running, still defeated in my mind... I never even tried to defend my own pride... I never had a chance to prove I wasn't guilty... I always seemed to get blamed for something I didn't even have a name for..._

Was that why 2B seemed to be always striving to keep him distant...?

Now that the white-haired vampire knew the truth, those memories hurt him. They caused a pain that seemed to burn his soul (if he had one), trying to consume it completely. And in his dream, he was trying to find a way out of the pain. But how to escape something that was part of him?

_The story always goes, when the anger within builds up for too long... It takes us over_

_And I was forced to obey... by having my memories stoled._

_We... were forced to obey._

Once... there were someone who could save him from the pain. Even if the price, in the end, was even more pain. Still, she was all he had. Everything he needed. Everything he wanted most.

_2B... 2B... Please, help me... get me out of here..._

But now... he was alone. And for that very reason, this pain - which he had worked so hard to keep under control - now seemed about to take full control of him.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface... Consuming, confusing..._

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending... Controlling..._

_I can't seem... To find myself again..._

In his dream, he was running, trying to get away from it all. But no matter how hard he tried, he always went back to the same place. To these memories, and to the pain they caused. And he felt starting to get tired of trying to get away. Was there no escape?

_Beyond the wall of truth I can hear myself cry... Searching for a exit from that foggy side of life..._

_I need to find the way out, I am being forced to revive that life!_

_But... Where does salvation dwell now...?_

He was feeling like... the walls of his own mind are closing in, about to trap him. Making him fell without any sense of confidence. Convinced that there's just too much pressure to take. He knew like it feels... since he had already felt this way before. So... insecure. Endlessly discomfort had poured into him... somehow reacting...

_2B... My soul praised the light that you were to me, surrounded by the darkness of our destiny. But now... My wishes perished, all hopes vanished..._

_My own self... seems to be fading away... surrounded by those illusions painted in gray._

_Am I living...? or am I dreaming...?_

 

But then... he heard a soft voice. A familiar voice whispered to him, calling him. One that, unlike others, seemed to really understand him. And it seemed wanting to help him. The vampire boy followed that voice that was calling him, almost... taunting him. 

_We are thirsty for payback?_

_What would we like to do with them?_

 

Even so, maybe the owner of that voice could help him find a way out. In fact, following its whispers led the android boy to a new path, still unknown to him. But this particular path had a different aspect from the others within the labyrinth of his personal network. It was almost totally dark... but the only light that seemed to be there was coming from strange lightning flashes, occasionally resounding like haunting whispers... having malignant shades of white and red... That path was also taken by an odd, cold white haze shining ghostly in the midst of darkness, moving as if it were a (un)living thing...

Despite that, the vampire boy didn’t care, nor was afraid. Now he's the one to be feared, after all. And if that road took him away from that nightmare, then he would willingly accept any risk. So he simply continued down that unknown path... which, even though it presented such a sinister aspect, seemed to be taking him away from everything he wanted to escape.

And at the end of that path, still wrapped in mysterious shadows, he found the owner of that voice. It was himself. Or rather, the one he had become, the legendary vampire he was now.

The white-haired boy stared at it, as if standing in front of a version of his own mirrored, tenebrous reflection.

His reflection seemed to be smiling at him, revealing white, sharply fatal fangs; with cumplicity that seemed almost... malicious. There was something about that image - his own reflection - that bothered the former scanner unit. Was he really like that now...? Was that what he had become? Or was it just a part of him that had always been asleep inside him, just waiting for an opportunity to wake up? Was he looking to some kind of... Mirror of Fate?

His reflection (or himself?) seemed to have notice these undeclared doubts. Its smile seemed to increase a little more, provocatively.

 _It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes, living with these changes..._ _I can see inside you, the curse is rising, don't try to deny what you feel..._ \- The vampire android heard his mirrored image whispering with a slightly hoarse voice... but still with a sweetness tone.

 

The male android didn't reply. He didn't feel having an answer to something that sounded simply like the truth. Then his other self (himself?) just kept going, still smiling sweetly.

 _We were drowning deep in that sea of lies, together. I'm your broken servant. I kneel to your deepest, darkest desires_ – And, as if to demonstrate the truth in its words, the reflection bowed, although seeming kinda... audacious.

 

The vampire boy just continued to stare at his image, feeling puzzled... and even cautious. But he continued in silence as his mirrored version continued to whisper temptingly to him.

 _It seems that all that was good in you has died and now is decaying... in me. What's left of your peaceful side is slowly changing... in me. But it doesn't really matter, right? I mean, to where did that took you? –_ Then, that distorted version of himself pointed to the path he had gone through.

It pointed to all those painful memories within that nightmare that seemed to have no end. And to know the real truth behind them made something awoke inside him. Anger... or perhaps something even more ardent... and obscure. And again, his reflection seemed to notice it in the expression on his face, perhaps revealing more than any words he could say. The mirrored copy laughed lightly.

 _Don’t worry._   _That is in the past now._   _Those moments just... failed._   _Can you see?_  - His reflection pointed again. And now it seemed as if the shadows and the fog of the path, that led him to find that odd version of himself there, now was beginning to wrap those memories... taking them away from him.

_I'm the one who brought you here. I'm your life now, the only one who cares. I'm your only true friend now. Whenever they betrayed, I was there with you. I've always been here, within you. And now..._

_...It's time to face your fate. It's time to face your dreams drowned in pain. You can stare and then stare again... but the truth is... There was no place for you, just... counted days._

 

"This is not true! I had... I had 2B... " - The android boy replied to the reflection of himself, with an enraged tone... but even so, with a slight cold touch of... Insecurity.

 

 _Maybe -_ The reflection replied, without being intimidated, still smiling slightly... but now with a sad smile _\- Maybe you had her for a while... until the moment of your execution inevitable arrived. And then, herself, with her own hands..._

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP !!"  - The white-haired vampire screamed, taking his hands to hold his head, turning away as if trying to prevent those words from possessing his mind. 

 

This time his mirrored copy didn’t respond, just waiting in silence, until the vampire boy looked back at it again. Which he did... the moment he realized that the shadows involving his former memories, protecting him from the pain they caused, were seeming to be... starting to weaken. And when he looked at his reflection, it was no longer smiling. 

 _Your former life already started to fade... but It's time to face your new fate -_ The reflection returned to whisper.

_You don’t have anyone else, only me. Even if another unit of the one you love comes to be released... She will not be the same one that existed together with you. Who shared your old life with you, who was brought here together with you. You also know that... if a new unit of her even comes to finds you, she would execute you... for who you were... and for what you have became._

The vampire android's only response to these words was a low growl, as he clenched his fists. There was nothing else he could say about it... since it was all true. And because that was true, he had decided that he would not bring another 2B unit to him. He loved her too much to condemn her to a damn life like he had now.

Again, the reflection of himself seemed to notice this, for it continued to whisper words temptingly convincing to him.

_I'm your dream, trying to make you real... I'm your pain when you can't feel... I'm your dream, whenever your mind astray... I'm your eyes when you're away._

_I was your pain whenever you had to pay._

_You can think that it's sad... but you know it's true._

 

Yes, that was all true. And even though he preferred to die than live without her... there was still something he should do. Revenge.

A wicked, suspicious glow seemed to be emerging in the red eyes of his reflection... as it smiled slightly again... maliciously...

_Yes... you know it's true..._

_I'm your hate. I'm your hate when all you wanted was love. And so... it’s time to make them pay the price, for nothing's fair. I'm your truth, telling your reason álibis. Just... think about it..._

_...Wouldn’t we like to make they... dance? With the Devil? Wouldn't we?_

_So... why don’t you just give in to me? I'm your life now, the only one who cares.  I'm your only true friend now. You can think that it's sad... but you know it's true._

The android boy felt the rage spreading inside him... growing more and more along with something else. Something dark, hidden in the depths of an abyss within him... that for long, he had avoided facing. Because the one who stares at an abyss... runs the risk of seeing it staring back.

Even so... why not? He was what they've done him, with all those lies... during countless moments of pain. So... just burn it all.

_My hopes have been lost... but my heart beats so strong now. I'm not dreaming, true are all those feelings. Before... All that I really could do was count the time - so alone, expecting the inevitable... Shredding my wishes... scattering my feelings..._

The android boy heard his mirrored image laugh softly as it held out his hand to him –  _It_ _looks like you finally understood._   _I'll take care of you now._   _See?_

Then, his reflection pointed to the distant images of his former life's memories. The shadows seemed to be lasciviously enveloping them again, slowly taking away the pain those memories caused to him... until that all seemed to have been completely swallowed by the darkness.

_All you have to do is... tell me what you would like to do._

 

The unit D wasn't feeling not even a bit insecure as he reached out to hold his reflection's hand, in that bizarre, twisted dream (nightmare).

 

"Burn it... burn it all..." - That was his whispered answer to it. 

 

The vampire boy was still looking at his own reflection, when... he noticed it suddenly changing. Violently changing.

The male android noticed that his V-type image was not just V-type anymore. His dark tattoos seemed to have gained a life of their own, beginning to crawl avidly over his pale skin, assuming the shape of reptile, draconic scales... While black-metalic horns began to form among his white hair, growing sinuously like dragon horns, giving him a specially maleficent aspect... Even so... These weren’t the most impressive changes. His eyes were.

They weren’t just red anymore. The red part was assuming a force that seemed like... ascending, captivating... obscure and involving... more and more... until looking impossible to escape. But now they were looking like red lights glowing ravenously from the depths of an abyss... dark as the darkest midnight...

His new reflection was still firmly holding his hand, with a wolfish grin.

 _There is no turning back now._   _You've woken up the demon... in you._   _I'm inside, open your eyes..._

_I'm you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Evil could be trying to get your soul...  
> In your Dreams... or Fate?


	7. Harmony of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our dreams... In our fantasies...  
> We can see... All the things that could be...

Alone. She was... alone.

Unless the darkness that surrounded her, so dense and oppressive that it seemed even a threatening and supernatural living entity, could be regarded as companionship.

No. That was not right. She was not completely alone.

She could hear... whispers. Distant voices that seemed to get lost in the darkness. Voices... that sounded almost... familiar.

She needed to find the owners of those voices. Maybe they needed her. Maybe... she needed them.

She decided to run toward the voices, even though the darkness seemed almost absolute... Except for a soft light surrounding her, as if it were hugging her... or, without her realizing it, she was emanating from herself. The light gradually revealed the path she went through... allowing her to realize she was running through a maze.

The white-haired girl did not know how she got there, or from where had came. She did not even know...

It did not matter now. She had to escape. Had to find... someone.

The voices. She was getting close. She could feel it. Could see figures amid the darkness, distant shapes... faces that seemed strangely familiar...

Memories... like shadows ink on a distant page. Another life, from another girl... all the places she’d been and things she’d seen... countless stories that made up countless shattered dreams.... The faces of people she’ll never see again...

The android girl tried to run faster. Tried to reach them. But her footsteps seemed so heavy - even though her heart pulsed fast and nervously in her chest.

But it was too late.

The voices... they broke and silenced, before she could understand them. The shapes... the memories... faded into the shadows and a cold white haze that had emmerged in the midst of darkness, shining ghostly and moving as if it were a (un)living thing... before she could have the chance to recognize them.

They are gone. Everything is gone. And she was alone again. Lost and alone in the darkness once more.

Fear, despair... threatened to envelop her, as overwhelmingly as the darkness around her. Everything was lost. Everything had been in vain...

Then...

Beyond that inconceivable agony, through a dark tunnel of pain emerging in what seemed to be that obscure dream... She heard a voice flickering, as if mixing into silent drops of rain...

A cry of despair, the expectancy of escape...

_Please help me, help me..._

_...get me out of here..._

 

A voice that begs.... For an exit to escape.

She runs toward the voice, down a path enveloped in cold shadows and perverse mist. Even so, the girl does not hesitate. It was time to face the Fate.

_I will not lose you. Not again._

_Not anymore._

However, now the darkness around her seemed more alive than ever, engulfing her with a supernatural demonic force, as if it were trying to drag her into an abyss of oblivion. Tiring her. Hurting her. Tempting her to give up and surrender.

But she had not been made for it. She never allowed herself to give up, and  would not do it now.

The L-unit girl kept going, not knowing where she was going, not knowing for how long, until moving on was all she could do.

Finally, her effort had been rewarded.

She found him. And this time, the darkness would not take him away from her.

In fact, now she felt that the closer she got... the easier her advance became. Instead of feeling like was being repulsed... she started to feel like was being called.

Called by him.

The android boy was kneeling on a field of Lunar Tears that emitted a soft whitish light, turning the darkness around in an ethereal penumbra, as if illuminated by a distant moonlight. Making him more distinct than the figures she had lost... but not much more than that. Still, enough for her to realize that he had white hair like hers. To notice that he was crying, shoulders hunched, as if the weight of the world was on his back. And though he was hiding his face behind his hands, she could still see some of the tears escaping him. They were red and delicate like small rubies.

Seeing him like this caused her pain. As if his pain were hers as well.

She tried to call him. But then realized that she would not know what to say.

So... she just knelt beside the boy and hugged him.

The white-haired girl felt his body shudder in surprise. Crying silently with closed eyes, he had not noticed her approaching. His skin, almost fully exposed, except for what appeared to be the remnants of an old black uniform, seemed strangely cool to the touch.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to understand what was happening, his blue eyes looking directly at hers. He was not sure if he could see her in the dark, but his reaction indicated that he did. She saw the look of surprise on his face... followed by an avid hug around her body, so firm it almost hurt.

"Is it really you ...?" - he sobbed, without letting go - "or am I just having some kind of dream...?"

 

Something was wrong.

His voice... though she could feel his lips (cold...?) brushing the skin of her neck, so close they were, his voice sounded so far, distant... as if it were just an echo dissipating through the darkness.

Even so... even so...

At that moment... she was no longer alone.

 _Hush... It's okay... Dry your eyes..._ – was all she answered, also wrapping him in her arms.

 

She was not sure if he'd heard her, because he kept whispering things to her, with that odd, sad voice that echoed distantly, even though they were hugging each other.

His whispers spoke of repressed desires... revealed secrets...

_Do you want to feel how it feels? Did you know that it really, also hurt me...?_

_Do you want to hear about the deal that I would had made?_

_You... it was you and me... And... if I only... If I only could... I'd make a deal with any god... And I'd get him to swap our places... so that could be me running up that road... for you..._ \- She responded to those revelations in her thoughts.

 

Of pain, rage and despair...

_Was there so much hate for the ones we loved? Tell me, we both mattered, didn't we...?_

_You, it could be only you and me now... And... and we won't be unhappy... –_ was her silent answer.

And of a sadness, so dense that seemed it could almost be touched. It certainly touched her, because she felt the same.

Gently, she undid their embrace, but only to nestle him in her lap, thus allowing him to have some rest from the wails that seemed to be exhausting both. As if they were, together, in an harmony of despair. And as she gently wiped away the red tears that stained his pale face, caressing the cold skin until felt his tense, aching body began to relax, she whispered over and over again, almost like a prayer:

_Hush... It's okay... Dry your eyes..._

_Soulmate... dry your eyes..._

_Because soulmates..._

_Never die..._

She felt him begin to fall asleep in her arms, though he tried to keep hugging her; as if her voice gave him some peace, one that he might not have felt for a long time. It seemed to her that he had still tried to say something else... but she could not understand what it could be. Then, at last, his asleep face assumed the pacific expression that reflected the peace that, at that moment, she had helped him finally feel.

The L-unit girl lay down to rest beside the boy, gently nestling his body (it felt so cold...) against hers, careful not to wake him from the peaceful sleep he seemed so much in need. She felt tired, too. So tired...

One of her hands still rested on his pale face - now free of the red tears -, the other pressing his body against hers, when the absolute darkness reached them again. And it enveloped them, making all that - even the luminescent flowers - disappear.

 

The white-haired girl opened her eyes. There was still darkness. But it was not absolute.

The moon was half bright in the starry sky. Without the sunrise to clearly indicate the passage of time, the changes of the moon´s phases were the next best indication of it. The clear light of the moon, though it came only from half of it, and the brightness of the stars, provided sufficient illumination for her.

The sucubbus girl was still in the same place she had chosen to rest for a bit, near a waterfall hidden in a forest, which also hid remnants of medieval structures scattered throughout that area. Apart from the sound and elements of nature, she seemed to be alone. No other sound, no one else.

She stood up, removing some of the leaves that had clung into her coiled horns, of white gold. Her thin, metallic-looking tail bobbed sinuously as she walked, the arrowhead at its end making subtle nervous movements. The demonic girl approached the waterfall, and then entered its crystal clear water. She did not even remove the clothes she wore - there was not much to remove. Her attire was not much more than pieces of cloth, remnants torn from what once seemed to have been a black and white uniform. She did not care about it.

The creek formed by the running water of the waterfall was not very deep, allowing her to walk through it until reached the falling water, where the creek dipped her to the waist. She did not know exactly why, but something in the simple fact of bathing in falling water had a special meaning.

It was relaxing, indeed.

Even so, she could not relax.

As her female body was steeped in water, her mind was steeped in thoughts, while she tried to understand the meaning of what had happened.

Was she dreaming? (Or whatever that androids, even an accursed one, believed and understood as a dream...)

_I were the shadow to your light... did you feel us...?_

_Another start... You fade away... I was afraid our aim was out of sight... I just... wanted to see us... Alive..._

_I feel like... I've crossed a river between you and I. Now I am wondering why... I can't remember your name._

_I can't remember..._

But she still could remember... the feeling of having the android boy in her arms as they fell asleep together...

Without even thinking, the demon girl closed her eyes, as if to prolong his image in her mind, and hugged herself, as if this could keep the feel of his body against hers any longer. But that only accentuated the emptiness in his arms.

The thoughts continued to invade her mind, trying to understand... trying to remember... remember of before... _before what?_

Before... when everything that she´ve been wanting... was so much more than she tought could give... when the pressure from the strain was always fronting the battle of the wills she lived... Even so... Even with those monsters running wild inside of her...  the bright, blue light of those eyes... they got to set her heart on fire...

 

_...Where are you now...? Was it all in my fantasy?_

_Where are you now? Were we only imaginary...?_

Scarlet tears began to form in the closed eyes of the white-haired girl, her tears falling along with the cold water of the waterfall, like small rubies...

 

_What is lost... What is lost may not ever be found... I can't remember your name... I can't remember..._

_Even so..._

_You’re still here, everywhere... you’re the whispers in the wind... the light of the stars in the nocturne sky... and, yet...  never staying anywhere, like the wind in the trees..._

_Would you wait for me, forever... like I would, for you...?_

_I'm breathing... Alive... But... I'm fading... in a deeper dive through the eternal silence of the night... So lost... without you... I'm fading..._

_I don't wanna be here fading... It's more than I can take..._

 

No.

The succubus girl opened her eyes. And her golden, serpent eyes had a decided expression.

_I'm never gonna be the same. I threw it all away!_

_I don't wanna be here fading, just letting go..._

_...I've been waiting... I've been holding out... for too long._

 

With resolute steps, she stepped out of the waterfall. It was true that, despite of the rest she had, and of the invigorating bath in the cold water of the waterfall, she still felt like lacking energy. But she had not been made to give up.

She did not remember much. Even so, knew that needed to find someone. And remembered her own words, that had whispered in that dream... or whatever it had been.

_Hush... It's okay..._

_Dry your eyes..._

_Soulmate... dry your eyes..._

And as if obeying her own words, her hands removed the last remnants of the red tears that stained her pale face. Her golden eyes still had the same decided expression.

_Even if i’m just a wanderer lost beyond veils of dawn..._

_Though I leave... I await for you... for us..._

_Dry your eyes..._

_Because... because soulmates..._

_Never die_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in bringing Lilith 2B back. But nobody doubted that she would come back, right...? ^^"


	8. Lament of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets!"  
> (Dracula - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night)

This side of the planet is little explored. Understandable under the circumstances. An environment almost completely immersed in absolute darkness, where sunlight has become a rare phenomenon, is inhospitable and difficult to survive. But what some may see as difficulty, I see as challenge and opportunity.

After adapting the native natural life of this area, it was the time to give the same opportunity to my former machine fellows. I did not expect them to understand the greatness of what I was proposing to do, but I hoped that the benefits that could be achieved would far outweigh any setbacks that might arise. Everyone could be free, after all.

However, to convert and adapt machines to the types I developed, from the studies of creatures naturally adapted to eternal darkness, proved to be a greater challenge than expected at first. Machines were more suitable for conversion to tougher, yet simpler types. Probably due the similarity to the alien creators, which in turn, were also simple life forms, plant-like.

Machine conversion experiments with better results generated creatures such as zombies, golens, gargoyles, lesser demons, and a variety of bestial types. Although these results were reasonable, and in some cases even impressive, they were not satisfactory enough. There was still so much potential to be explored.

Given the variety and complexity of the body structure and systems of the androids, whose design data I was able to obtain from their network thanks to the spyware I sent and installed there, I could have the opportunity to verify if the experiments with my machine fellows could generate even more advanced results, in the case they had their structural forms copied with a similar design to those of our naive enemies. Adam and Eve seemed to be good results of that, after all.

The initial results seemed very random. There had to be something more that could be done to fine-tune the conversion process. Perhaps, using androids directly as guinea pigs can provide the data that I need for this purpose. - **_Data from Dr. Stein's personal records._**

 

* * *

 

 

The white-haired boy awoke. However, before even opened his eyes, he noticed some things.

He awoke with her words still resounding in his mind. It had been only a dream (?), perhaps caused by his longing for her. But it had seemed so real... that even had made the red tears, beginning to form in his eyes, real.

He woke up feeling... that again. Something he had never felt before. A strange, persistent and unnatural... thirst.

And there was... something else. For a few instants, he had the impression that his tattoos had come to life, dancing subtly on his pale skin, causing mildly pleasant sensations. But it only lasted for a few moments, and the sensation soon faded, making him doubt that it had even happened.

The vampire android opened his eyes. There was still darkness. But it was not absolute.

The clear light of the moon invaded his private sanctuary through the glass dome that formed the ceiling of that place, providing more than enough illumination, though it came only from half of it. He was still in the same place where he had fallen asleep: a mantle of Lunar Tears, which he himself had made, as well as the rest of that sanctuary. These flowers were not so unusual in the night's domains, perhaps because they seemed to be naturally adapted to the darkness.

Among the flowers, he had placed two swords, one white and one golden. Both were united by a bow made by two black visors, tied to each other, and keeping together the two swords standing in the midst of the flowers. And it was near these swords that he used to come for some rest, not caring to simply lie among the flowers, even if the castle provided any kind of room he wanted.

For the first time since he had received that cursed life, he had a peaceful sleep. He still could feel... the warmth of her body against the cold of his, so warm and yet so cozy... (she seemed as if... she were a fallen angel enshrined in moonlight...). That was a dream he would like to escape to. This new reality, this new "life"... was the true nightmare that always awaited him when he woke up. _Another life for me to love, for me to grow in sadness... It is the key inside me to have a good within in the name of madness...?_

But now... the warmth of her body faded from his arms...  a leaving vitality, yet so serene, through the darkness... as if, though It leave... somehow, continued to embrace him. So close together, so far apart... _Will I survive without you...?_

It did not matter. It had been only a dream. Or whatever that creatures like him had as dream.

_Like a fool, I was dreaming. Just to lose you this way. I was waiting for you to come back... thinking you would stay... but I’m still standing alone in the night, just fooling myself._

Did he want to give up everything, surrender and meet her? No. Darkness will not allow it. It will make him fight. It is his mission. His journey. All he got now.

With a sigh, the vampire boy sat among the flowers, feeling the fragile peace of the sleep he had beginning to fade, just as the sensations that it had given him also were fading. The warmth of her body, her whispering voice calming him... fading away with that lost dream.

Then he realized there was a flower in his hand. He was still squeezing it, as if had tried desperately to hold something... or somebody. The delicate flower had not resisted his strength, and its petals were falling apart in his grip. Still staring at his unintentional victim, he sighed once more, feeling the heavy cloak of sadness enveloping him again. He loosened the grasp still pressing the flower, watching the soft breeze of the night carry a petal... then another... also feeling like... he had lost his life, just forgot how to die. Condemned to an eternal life keeping memories inside... Of wounded love.

His sleep had been so peaceful... but now... now he was more than sad. And after that, even more eating words too hard to say. He felt tears start to burn in his eyes, but he did all he could to contain them. A single tear and he would be away. Away and gone.

_I heard your voice... Did you hear my name...?_

_I can't take the pain. But there's no turning back..._

Another petal was taken by the gentle wind. Then another.

 

_I still need you... I always will..._

_Finally so far from that hell, but what's the point, if I’m also so far from you... Causing what could had been a heaven into something so hard, black and gray... turning you into just... a someone gone away..._

 

The last petal was gone. Only the fragile green stalk remained. He squeezed it again.

_...You never said goodbye... I can’t say... I can’t..._

_...Why, lover why...? Why do flowers die...?_

 

(Lover? Only if it was from a love that did not even had the chance to be.)

 

 _“9S...”_ \- a ghostly voice interrupted his wails. A voice that had the ability to be anywhere, and at the same time, nowhere. But this time, she called him from outside his sanctuary. No one would dare enter there, not even a disincorporate poltergeist.

 

“A2” - he replied, in the cold voice he had become used to - "What do you want? I told you not to disturb me when I'm here. And I also warned not to call me by that name anymore" - he finished, adding a slight threatening tone in his voice.

 

_"You requested to inform you when the selected target were captured. The seizure was successful, and the target is being transported to this castle at this moment. Soon he will be here"_

 

The voice seemed to remain undisturbed, nonetheless. Having survived the destruction of the other castle simply by transferring herself through the network of the scientist machine, few things could really affect that poltergeist unit. Even so, she had not entered the sanctuary. She suspected that the vampire boy would be among those things.

 

 _Finally_ \- the vampire android thought.

 

"Did he take any damage? I gave specific orders that he should not suffer any harm"

 

_"Negative. The trap worked as expected. The target is still unconscious due to the EMP, but received no damage"_

 

"Very well. Go to the chosen laboratory, and wait for new instructions"

 

 _"Understood"_ \- the ghostly female voice trailed off, then silenced.

 

The white-haired vampire stood up, rubbing his eyes to remove any remnants of tears that might be there. But though his eyes had been moist for a few moments, his face was clear of any trace of tears - even though he had shed them in his sleep. It was time to be once again the dark and feared lord of the darkness who were expected him to be. The days when he had been a fragile scanner unit, not exactly suitable for combat, were left behind. There was no combat unit at his side to protect him anymore. He would have to be tough now, and not just for himself.

However, the vampire boy did not leave his sanctuary right away. After getting up, he went to a water fountain that himself had chosen to adorn that place, made as a tribute to a lost life and love. The statue of a serene angel, holding a vase from which crystalline water flowed steadily and peacefully, was on the other side of his private retreat. She had always been like a dark angel to him, after all.

The water poured gently from the fountain, forming a small circular pool around the statue. Small, but still enough to allow someone enter and bathe in its waters, if wanted to. Even so, the D-unit boy did not get into the water. Instead, he approached just to check his own reflection on the crystalline surface, with waters that undulated only slightly. And saw only what he expected to see: red eyes, sharp fangs, all the features of the being that he was now. He did not even expect to see the forgotten pacific blue that had once been part of his eyes in a lost life.

Even so... there was something inside him, something... that always made him feel that could see a reflection quite different from what he expected. But perhaps this too were just a reverie. Just like the dream he had. Despite this, he could not help but feel a touch of relief when realized that, at least, nothing had changed even more. As if he weren't already cursed enough.

He turned his back on the statue with a determined expression. There was much to be done, and he could not lose himself in lamentations. It was time to be the dark lord that others feared. As it should be.

_I secrete my soul under these wings of sorrow. I would only reveal my heart... to that beauty dressed in dark._

On his way out of his sanctuary, he passed again beside the two swords, silent witnesses to what he had lost. The ends of the bow made by the two black visors swayed gently at the touch of the cold night wind, which entered through the high windows of that place's walls.

_I wish you could ascend from this endless sleep... My desire... and join me in these moonlit lands. But, no matter how much I glance yearningly into the deep, all I receive back is... A cold and weary night._

Then he realized that he still held what was left of the flower stem that had been his unintentional victim. He let it fall from his hand, losing it among the still living, luminescent flowers, which also rustled softly in the night breeze’s chill, as if whispering to him. He also felt... cold.

_The cold of this eternal night descends over me like flakes of snow. So be it. I embrace the cold, for a life that morrows. If darkness is my fate, I will embrace it like a wanderer lost beyond veils of dawn._

The blades of the swords reflected the cold light of the moon. He approached the white sword, and touched its hilt.

_I should conceal your loss... even if i could be enthralled in this new life, yett still I mourn you... my lost beloved..._

 

The android vampire left his sanctuary without looking back, not even once.

It is said that our dreams are visions of our memories, thoughts and fears, seen by our inner self. Why continue? When you face everything that plagues you, only to find that it is worse than imagined... why continue?

Sometimes the answer lies in a memory... a feeling... a voice.

 

* * *

 

 

He found the brown-haired scanner in a neutral, simple hall of that castle, without much equipment. At the height of the medieval period, that hall should have served as a conference venue for its forgotten human lord. There was little enlightenment, and the vampire android had preferred it to be so. In this way, the illusion he would need to create could become even more convincing.

The scanner android, responsible for the maintenance services of a distant Bunker, had already awakened from the unconsciousness caused by the EMP, and was pacing nervously from side to side, trying to figure out what had happened.

The vampire boy did not like the situation in which he had to put his former friend, but he had found himself without much choice. He needed the maintenance skills of the other scanner. And not just him. There was someone else in that castle, someone the vampire lord did not want to lose, and who could stand a chance if the maintenance scanner agreed to try to help them. The vampire scanner had already had too many losses. Besides, if his brown-haired friend helped him, he could compensate him. He could offer something the maintenance boy would never have the chance to have: freedom.

It is true that the vampire tried to do everything he could to save the other prisoner he had found in that castle, another victim of the mad scientist machine's experiments - who once again almost paid for it with its own life, being spared only because his skills and knowledge could still be useful. However, the situation of this prisoner was difficult and delicate. But maybe the maintenance specialist might offer a chance to save him.

Without much choice, the vampire lord had ordered a zombie-machine attack on the Resistance androids as part of his trap. He had no intention of destroying his former war companions, only needed the attack to work as bait. But those machines were irrational and difficult to control, and almost the result that the vampire android wanted escaped his control. Even so, in the end his goal had been achieved: having caused enough damage, including in some of the rockets the Resistence used to send supplies to the nonexistent humans on the Moon, the Bunker found itself with no other choice but to send its best maintenance android to assist in the repairs.

Once outside the Bunker, it was only necessary to change the coordinates for which the maintenance android was supposed to direct, leading directly to the trap with the previously prepared EMP. And now there he was, not knowing what lay ahead.

 

"801S..." - the white-haired android spoke in a neutral voice to the other android boy, trying to sound the same as ever. The same as his companion had known in a past life.

The maintenance scanner turned to him in surprise.

 

“9S...?”

 

801S eagerly approached him, and almost the vampire android did not let out a sigh of relief. The illusion was working, or the reaction of the other android probably would have been the opposite. The maintenance boy was seeing nothing more than the scanner he'd always known: the same black uniform, including the visor that covered his eyes. His appearance looks the same as ever, no claws or sharp fangs. The illusion made through holograms projected directly from his body was efficiently convincing.

He did not like the idea of fooling his old mate. But he wanted to spare him as much as possible. He did not want anyone else to go unnecessarily through what he had been through.

 

"9S, what's going on?? Where are we??” - the maintenance scanner moved closer, and the vampire android almost took a step back. He did not want to risk being discovered, and if anyone had any chance of noticing any difference, that would be 801S.

Besides, he was thirsty. So thirsty...

 

"801S, you need to calm down. I need your help. We need your help."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

The vampire sighed. That would be difficult.

"You'd better see for yourself." - the disguised vampire replied, turning his back to the other scanner boy, heading toward one of that castle’s corridors, which led to many of the labs there. The maintenance android followed him, suspicious.

 

In one of those labs, lying on a surgical-looking table and asleep in standby mode, was another, dark-haired scanner boy. Even so, his sleep seemed nervous and agitated. However, that scanner had supernatural features that made him look quite different from what he had once been: claws and fangs, but not just that. His ears became pointed and furry, and there was also a furry tail emerging at the end of his back, giving him an unmistakable lupine appearance.

 

"4S??" - 801S ran toward his unconcious friend, shocked by the surprise of seeing him that way - "What happened??" - he directed the question to the white haired scanner.

 

That was hard to explain, but the D-unit did his best to get the maintenance scanner up to date with everything he could.

Dr. Stein tried to adapt the life on that dark side of the planet, so that they had a better chance of surviving in that hostile territory. Having discovered data on the creatures of darkness in the midst of human history, the scientist believed he had found the solution to this challenge. However, not all experiments produced the same results, which led the machine to expand its attempts to experiments with machines copied as androids, and then with the androids themselves.

Having captured 4S, and analyzed the characteristics and abilities of the dark-haired scanner, the scientist had come to the conclusion that even being soldiers, scanners were not exactly suited for combat. And, still learning and adapting the conversion process, Dr. Stein had simply attempted to correct what he interpreted as a S-type weakness. And so he subjected 4S to a conversion that was to make him one of the most fearless and relentless creatures, a supernatural warrior among the creatures of darkness: a W-type. A Werewolf.

However, the experiment had not run as the machine had wished, and in order not to lose that YoRHa unit, rare specimens so difficult to obtain, the scientist had interrupted the conversion process, keeping the dark-haired boy in standby mode until a solution to his situation could be achieved.

And maybe 801S could find that solution.

The D-unit still remembered how he had tortured the scientist, trapped in Adam's copy, as it tried to explain what had attempted to do. The vampire came too close to killing the machine, which had only been saved thanks to the interruption of the Poltergeist A2.

Using her peculiar supernatural ability to move things without needing to touch them, the ghostly girl had set apart the supernatural scanner and the almost dead scientist. And the cold, angry look she'd received from the vampire lord was the first time she'd felt that being a ghost might not be an absolute guarantee that she was completely safe from him.

Trying to keep her neutral expression after materializing, the long-haired girl tried to explain:

_"Dr. Stein was just trying to help. Even you need to recognize that a small chance for survival is still better than no chance at all. And now that you know the truth, you should understand this better than anyone else."_

"Help...?" - the vampire snarled - "Doing it with 4S?"

 

The ghost girl had sighed.

_"You were also a scanner unit. Have not you ever been afraid? Ever felt that you might be more fragile and vulnerable than would be appropriate for a soldier at war? Because I know your friend felt that way. And Dr. Stein only tried to turn him into the warrior that maybe he should always have been."_

_"It is true that the experiment did not go as expected. But it was thanks to your friend that the scientist was able to get the information he needed to fine-tune the conversion process a little more. From this, the machine could understand that if the original type and the supernatural type had similar characteristics, the chances of successful conversion could increase. And this has been proven in the following experiments."_

"Following experiments?" - the vampire had asked suspiciously.

 

_"Exactly. The other scanners that were converted to V-type. Although none of them had the prerequisites for the DRCL conversion, they still had enough to become V-type units."_

 

"What the hell are you talking about...?"  - the D-unit had asked, with a sense of urgency rising in his chest.

 

_"You are a high-end unit, the most technologically advanced among the scanner type. Nothing less would have any chance of supporting this particular conversion. So while there are other V-types, you are the only D model that exists."_

 

This was not what the white-haired vampire had asked about, but that would have to wait. He needed to help 4S, needed to do everything he could to save his friend. The supernatural android boy did not want to lose anyone else.

However, the vampire android did not tell to the maintenance scanner everything that had happened. Did not say that he himself had been an experiment, and into what he had been transformed. Not yet.

 

"Do you want... do you want me to try to fix 4S?" - 801S asked as he approached the asleep scanner, trying to analyze what had happened.

 

"If anyone can give 4S a chance, this someone is you, 801S. After all, maintenance is your specialty."

 

"But... but this... I've never seen anything like this!"

 

"Please try to do whatever you can." - the vampire had insisted, feeling distressed. There must be something, anything, that could be done to save their friend.

Perhaps 801S still had not been able to see through the illusion, but he no doubt realized the anguish in the white-haired scanner.

"Fine... I... I will do all I can." - the maintenance boy turned his attention to the asleep unit, analyzing him as best he could.

 

801S analyzed the unconcious scanner as best he could. He also analyzed the laboratory equipment where the almost W-unit was being held in standby mode. Studied the data from the conversion process, every step of the process, until the moment it had to be interrupted. And all the while, he was observed by the D-unit, who assisted him and answered his questions as best he could, without compromising the illusionary disguise he continued maintaining.

This was making him feel even more thirsty.

After what seemed an eternity, the maintenance scanner moved away from the asleep boy with a sad expression, which could be noticed even through the black visor he was still using.

 

"9S... I'm sorry... but I do not think there's anything that can be done."

 

The vampire android felt something tighten in his chest. - "What do you mean...?"

 

801S sighed sadly.

 

"Whatever had been tried to do with 4S is irreversible. There is no way to make him return to what he once was. I'm so sorry."

 

"But... would that be the only way? Is there no way he can be restarted?"

 

801S looked at the lupine scanner. His sleep still seemed agitated, as if he was struggling in his own dreams.

"His condition is irreversible. It’s not possible to go back. The only chance would be to finalize the conversion process, continuing from this stage, and tracking the process through targeted hacking. If I could hack him while the process continues, maybe I could make the proper adjustments in the conversion procedure while being processed, step by step, to the end. But that would not fix 4S, it would only finish what was started. Also, I can't hack him in this state."

 

"What? Why not?" - the white-haired vampire asked with a pang of anxiety.

 

"Even you should realize that this 4S unit is corrupted. A lot, by the way. His state is irreversible, and hacking him would be a risk of being infected and corrupted as well. Even more at the level he needs to finalize this conversion and be restarted."

 

The vampire android did not answer. He had so much hope... so much hope of not having to do that. But perhaps hope was also a luxury to be denied there.

And the thirst... was getting _unbearable_.

801S sighed again, unaware of the conflict passing through his white-haired friend's mind... and the danger he himself was running.

 

"The best thing to do would be to deactivate this 4S unit. This would free him from this state, and whatever this is doing to him, once and for all."

 

"Do you want to deactivate him? Simple like that?" - the vampire asked with a husky voice, clenching his fists - "Is that your solution? Just give up and shut him down?"

 

"9S... I'm sorry. But it's not the end of everything, you know that. Another 4S unit can be launched, and one that would not even need to remember to have gone through this. In fact..." - the maintenance scanner looked suspiciously at the unconcious dark-haired boy, then at the white-haired boy, who was still keeping his fists clenched.

"In fact, a 4S unit had been given as lost, and another unit has already been released. He's in the Forest Zone right now. Just like... a 9S unit and a 2B unit were also given as lost. And from what I know, the new units are at the Resistance camp at this moment, trying to help them recover from an attack they suffered. I myself should have met them..."

 

The vampire took a determined step toward the other android. Dammit, how he wished to not have to do that... and why was he so _thirsty_?

"9S...?" - the maintenance scanner took an instinctive step backward, to put some distance between them, feeling a cold sense of apprehension emerging in his chest.

 

"I'm really sorry. But you have to help us. Have to help 4S."

 

"But this is impossible! His condition is irreversible!"

 

"Then finish the conversion. You and I can do this together, I can try to protect you during the process. But I can't do it alone, you're the best chance 4S has." - the vampire moved even closer.

 

"I can't do this, it's too risky, you know that! Plus, 4S was being turned into a freak, I can't keep on with that!" - the maintenance scanner took another step back. But there was no escape.

 

The vampire laughed. _Freak...? Yes... I think you're right._

"Yes, you can. And you will."- the vampire raised his hands in the hacking position, being immediately imitated by the other scanner, which tried to hack him first.

 

Just like the vampire thought he would. Like wanted him to do.

801S felt the other scanner's hacking invading his personal network, the vampire's access being further facilitated by his own attempted hacking, being faster than his own - and much more relentless. He felt when his motion processors were invaded. Felt his own body losing control, falling to his knees.

And he saw the holographic illusion - which hid the true nature of the creature that had once been his friend -  vanish; being immediately taken by the horror. _How had he not noticed that?_

Sharp claws and fangs. Eyes that glowed intensely red, accusing a corruption as he had never seen before. Perhaps even more frightening than the lupine scanner still unconscious, since the vampire was wide awake, and was an undeniable threat. The holographic uniform faded, shifting in form, taking on the demonic aspect of black wings. The vampire android wore nothing of what had once been his uniform, adopting a gothic attire more fitting to a dark lord.

“Last chance to help us willing, 801S.”

“9S, what are you saying?? Are you insane?? You’re completely corrupted! Never saw a corruption like this! It’s... It’s horrifying!” – the maintenance android managed to say with the little control of his own body he still had.

The vampire android sighed.

 

“Well... at least you will not have to go through the same thing I had. At least... not entirely.”

 

The last thing the maintenance android saw was the darkness, formed by the vampire's black wings, enveloping him completely; as if it trapped him in a cocoon, along with that predator. And the last thing he felt, before being taken by unconsciousness, was the sensation of two sharp fangs spiking into the delicate skin of his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

When he felt the maintenance android's body weaken in his arms, indicating that he had succumbed to unconsciousness, the vampire interrupted his attack, undoing the black cocoon his wings formed. His lips were stained with the scanner boy's warm blood.

It was with reluctance that the D-unit stopped drinking his victim's blood. For a long time, he did not want to accept what he was now, did not want to give in to that dark and unnatural thirst. But the more he denied it, the more that thirst consumed him. And now that had tasted blood, he felt pleasantly well, as not had felt for a long time. If he had ever really felt that way.

The warm blood of his victim was restoring his energies, pleasantly warming his cold body, even giving him a temporary aspect of vitality that he didn't have anymore. Not without it. His pale skin assumed a rosy hue of life, and his body emanated a comfortable warm temperature. Things that had once been so natural to him... but as that supernatural being, they weren't anymore.

However, despite the pleasant sensations taking over his body, they did not come without a price. Guilt. But a guilt that loses its strength every time the thirst increases its own force.

 

"I lament the loss of your innocence. Truly." - he whispered to the unconscious android in his arms, gently removing his black visor, which was nothing more than a symbol of the truth hidden from them - "But I lost mine, too. None of us can have the privilege of being spared. None of us would have, anyway."

 

But he should no longer waste time with laments. He had already lamented too much. And there was still much to be done.

"Pod 153" - he called in a more firm voice, as if speaking to the shadows.

 

A tactical support unit emerged from them, from where it had been silently waiting for instructions.

When explored the castle now under his command, the android vampire had found, in one of the many laboratories in that place, the tactical unit that had been his support in that senseless war. It had also undergone certain experiments, having received changes in its structure, settings and programs, and when it was found, was processing its reboot mode.

When the reset mode has finished, the Pod presented itself with another denomination. But the vampire could not get used to calling it by that new name, continuing to refer to it as he always did. Even if the Pod's new appearance made it somewhat different than it had been before.

Red bundles of circuits roamed the tactical support unit, tracing the outline of the sharp scales that now covered its metal surface. The edges and contours of the whole structure of its body now had a sharp appearance, as if they formed blades, some serrated. Certain structures were added, some resembling sinuous little horns; others, delicate batlike wings, though the Pod did not need them to fly. Perhaps they were more like an indication of its new nature. Surely characteristics more appropriate to a support unit of a darkness' creature.

 

 _"Waiting for instructions"_ \- the converted Pod answered, when called.

 

"Take 801S to the prepared room. I do not want to take the risk that his procedure might affect 4S status in any way. And also... I do not want to be interrupted."

 

 _"Affirmative"_ \- the tactical support unit responded impassively. It approached the unconscious android in the vampire's arms, generating a halo of energy around his body, lifting him up. Then withdrew from that lab, taking the maintenance boy with it.

 

After the tactical support unit came out with the brown-haired scanner, the vampire android called into the shadows again.

 

"A2" - he called. He could feel the presence of the poltergeist unit, even if she were not materialized. And he was aware that she knew of his ability.

 

 _"I'm here"_ \- the ghostly voice answered, coming from anywhere... and nowhere.

 

"You heard me. I do not want to be interrupted. Make sure this is guaranteed."

 

 _"Understood"_ \- the poltergeist unit responded, still without materializing.

 

"And, A2? Take care of 4S. Do not let anything bother him."

 

This time, there was no immediate response.

The long-haired ghost girl gradually materialized beside the sleeping scanner, her whitish, semitransparent spectrum giving him a look that seemed somewhat... sad.

 

 _"So I will."_ \- she replied, with the same impassive expression as ever.

 

"I'm sure so" - the vampire android finished, leaving the laboratory where his half-lupine friend was waiting for his fate.

 

It was time to bring another scanner unit into the world of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But enough talk... Have at you!"  
> (Dracula - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night)


	9. Dracula’s Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a horrible night to have a curse"  
> Simon Belmont - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest

Dracula - from the extinct Latin: Son of the Dragon. In ancient Romanian: Son of the Demon.

(Search: Demon, Dragon)

Skills according to human historians (Bram Stoker, Van Helsing, among others):

\- Superhuman strength (according to Van Helsing, has the strength of 20 men);

\- It can become a wolf, a bat (or a group of bats equivalent to its body mass);

\- Command night creatures;

\- It can become mist or shadows;

\- It can hypnotize and create illusions;

\- Capable of turning others into vampires, by transferring the fluid known as blood.

\- Immortality, ability to heal wounds virtually instantly;

\- In some references, this intriguing V-type of human history, manages to become a hybrid form of beast and human, and can burn things to the touch;

\- Have flying abilities.

 

Among the V-types found in human history, Dracula is certainly the most fascinating of them. Perhaps such vast power in a single creature explains why this particular V-type was considered as the original unit, from which other V units were generated. It seems that no subsequent V unit to Dracula had the same level of power and ability as the original vampire. If this fact is interpreted regarding the conversion process used in technological beings, this would make even more sense: the conversion process to the _DRCL_ configuration requires massive adaptation procedures not only of software but also of hardware.

If the D-unit wants to originate other V-types, it could try to do so by transferring malware - which could be accomplished through the bite, with the canines serving as a link for such transfer, by acting as injectors. And enabling some level of hardware adaptation of the receiving subject to be converted, by supplying the adapted nanobots found in his own bloodstream. All these factors would make the D-unit a living converter, which would in fact be according to the capacity of the original human Dracula unit, after all.

However, without going through the same hardware adaptation procedure of the D unit (which includes extensive reconfiguration through chips, processors, and reprogramming), the V units generated in this way would not have the same extent of the original vampire's powers. Not that this is indeed a problem, since the _DRCL_ conversion requires such degree of technological advancement, that it would be a great feat being able to convert even a single unit to this configuration.

In order to adapt a specimen to the _DRCL_ conversion, a high degree of technological advancement is required, since the original creature's powers require a variety of technological resources to be generated. Even then, it may not be possible to recreate all those powers. This does not prevent other forms of manifesting them from being adapted.

This is what I hope to achieve as to the hybrid aspect of this night creature so unusual and fascinating. - **_Data from Dr. Stein's personal records._**

* * *

 

The brown-haired boy still waited unconscious in the room he had been taken to. After being placed on a comfortable bed, and without any surgical aspect, the support unit that had transported him there left the android alone; to attend to the other part of the order it had received: to allow nothing to interrupt the supernatural unit for which it provided support. But the scanner was not left alone for long.

801S was still unconscious when the vampire who had attacked him entered the room. And because of that, he did not notice when the supernatural creature who was his friend began to analyze certain data on some equipment and computers in that room. Which, in turn, was not a laboratory, and neither had the equipment found in one. There were no metal rods, chains, or surgical tools.

The vampire seemed to be just studying data and doing analyzes on holographic screens. And he felt gradually being taken by a subtle nervousness as he read about the steps of the procedure that was about to try.

So the machine had made him a living converter. If this could keep others from going through the same painful procedure he had gone through, then he would accept that. If passing his curse on others could give them freedom in return, then... he could only hope that all this was worth it.

But it was not another V-type he needed, not for what needed to be done.

After analyzing the conversion process he was supposed to be able to do, the vampire studied another supernatural creature again in the records of the scientist machine. Another possible conversion alternative for scanners, according to the scientist himself. However, one that required even more specific prerequisites than the V-type, which went beyond the basic ability to collect data. A skill that 801S seemed to have naturally, and that made him stand out from the other scanners.

The vampire pulled away from the computers with a sigh, and sat down on the bed beside the unconscious boy. The marks his fangs had made on his soft neck were still temptingly stained with red. The supernatural scanner brought his fingertips to those marks, and his touch on the warm skin made his victim let out a low moan, even though he remained unconscious. It made the vampire hesitate, but only for a moment. He would try to do what needed to be done in the most gentle way possible. But there was no turning back.

As he opened the black jacket of the unconcious android boy, removing it from his body carefully, so that he could enjoy the blessing of unconsciousness for a while longer; the vampire thought about what the maintenance scanner had said about targeted hacking. If he wanted to convert 801S to that other type - different from the V-type, and whose skills they needed - then he would have to do something similar.

He had already thought of trying to do something like that to restart the lupine scanner. However, the supernatural W-type and the scanner type were not naturally compatible at first, and this was what had led to the complications of the state in which 4S was now. Solving this incompatibility required more maintenance expertise than the white-haired vampire could offer. But to do a targeted hacking at 801S, so that he were not converted to V-type, but into a very specific kind of demon, was possible - since that particular conversion seemed to have been made to the maintenance scanner.

For this, he would have to access not only the other android boy's systems... but would need physical access as well. Only then, the vampire could transmit to the other android the malware and nanobots which he needed to be converted. And he tried to think about this aspect of the conversion process as neutrally as possible, while continuing to remove his clothes, gently to not wake him, until he was wearing only the black shorts that were part of his uniform... and nothing else. And then... doing the same thing to himself. If the conversion process required such a degree of contact exchange, so be it. He could not allow anything to interfere with the success of the procedure, not even his own embarrassment.

The conversion process he was about to undertake would be a big challenge. Even more so, because 801S was his first victim, the first in whom he would attempt such a procedure. It would require a lot of him - physically, mentally... and more. And this, among other things, was leaving him with a certain sense of nervousness. But he could not give up. If he succeeded, 801S would be free. And 4S could be set free as well.

Still carefully, the vampire joined his unconscious victim on the bed, straddling his hips. Lifting 801S as gently as could, he wrapped him in his arms, until the warm skin of the maintenance boy's bare chest was resting against the bare skin of his own. The unconsciousness made him look like a puppet, his head leaned back making his neck even more vulnerable, his arms still along his body.

 

"I'm sorry, 801S. Truly." - he whispered against the skin of the other boy's neck - "I hope the freedom you can gain from it, help you to forgive me one day."

 

Once again, the vampire spiked his sharp fangs into the soft skin of his prey - that shuddered, waking not only with the odd sensation they caused... but also when felt his systems being invaded by a particularly pernicious hacking.

 

"Ah..." - it was with some effort that he managed to let out a low, helpless moan as tried to return some focus to his still slightly blurred vision... and gradually perceived what was happening. - "9S... what you..."

 

He tried to move. Tried to react. But the hacking invading him dominated his motion processors once more, making him feel as if his own body had become too heavy, difficult to move... but at the same time, as if turning him a fragile puppet under the vampire's control. Even trying to move with all he could, there was not much he could do besides shuddering.

 

"Stop it... please... stop..." - was all he managed to whisper.

 

But... despite everything, despite not understand what was happening, not understand what his corrupted friend was trying to do... the sensations that the vampire was causing were numbing and pleasant... delightful, even.

Maybe it was a fair exchange, a trading of pleasures between prey and predator. After all, the blood the vampire took from him, through that bite, also affected him with pleasurable sensations. To feel the warmth of life being returned to his cold body... feel the flow of an odd energy running through his body, making him feel powerful as never imagined he could be in his life... it was an intense and stimulating pleasure, almost... sensual. Irresistible to a supernatural being like him. Especially after having fought against the thirst for this fluid for so long. Now, as someone who had wandered lost through the desert for too long, the blood that flooded him made him feel as if had finally found a special oasis.

The maintenance boy's blood was special, really. Even though to ordinary eyes, blood is just blood; to the vampire, each one was special. He could feel the subtle differences in every blood he tasted, and for him, each one would have the touch of a soft and unique, particular taste of each prey. And he could feel it in the blood of the android boy in his arms. As part of who he was, the fluid that ran through his body also had unique characteristics. Not only did it possess data specific to his type and model, but also had a soft taste, a mix of musk and hazelnut, which could be perceived in the scent of the other boy's skin; and that in his blood, subtly mingled with its coppery taste. To the vampire, it was a vivid taste that made him feel alive, and delighted him in ways that even he could not understand. That was so _good..._

Inebriated by the sensations that invaded him, the supernatural android almost lost control of what he was doing. After what seemed like an eternity, when he felt that the loss of blood through his bite was about to return his prey to unconsciousness, the vampire finally stopped. For a few moments.

Seeing the other boy in his arms almost unconscious again, made him hesitate for a moment with a new sense of guilt. He needed to concentrate, could not allow the pleasure of those sensations to cost the other android conversion' success... or even worse, his life. But maybe now it would be easier... since he felt more satisfied. However, the conversion required more data... and more blood. A lot more. Licking traces of blood from the wounds his fangs had caused on his victim's neck, he whispered another apology. And though there was pure sincerity in his words, it did not stop him from continuing the process of conversion that had begun.

The vampire moved away from his victim just enough to change his position, keeping himself on top of him. For a brief moment, 801S could see that his red eyes had changed in focus, assuming the aspect indicating that his mind was divided between his physical actions and the hacking; the way only scanners can do.

Returning to lay the boy on his back, resting him gently on the bed, the vampire shifted his attention elsewhere. Taking one of his prey's wrists, he bit down, feeling the pumping of the constant stream of warm blood in that spot. If his own conversion process had acted on various parts of his body, maybe he needed to do something similar. He was not entirely sure about that, but was not going to risk it. So, in that first part of his own conversion attempt, he would take data from different parts of the maintenance boy's body. And as his lips took the data in the blood of the brown-haired scanner, his hacking accessed the data in his system. And among these data, was the memory file.

As he kept his bite on the tremulous pulse of his victim, who was still trying weakly to resist, his mind acessed his memory. The vampire knew that it was something private of his friend, something he would not want to invade. But the maintenance boy himself was subtly directing him to this data. Desperately trying to erect barriers to protect his memory file, he was ironically only attracting the vampire more and more to it.

The vampire saw, amid the memory data of his friend, when he made the first hacking, after was first released. As if the data he was accessing were matching the part of the maintenance scanner' body that was biting. He saw that same hand, whose wrist was now trapped between his fangs, to rise into the hacking position for the first time, as naturally as if it had been made for it. Which in fact, had been.

He saw the dexterity with which both of the scanner boy's hands acted over colleagues who needed maintenance and repair. He saw the care in each gesture. Saw the dedication and effort he made to restore the comrades wounded in battle, untiringly, until they could once again become what they were before. As if nothing had happened.

The vampire felt the pulse that was biting, weakly being pulled from his mouth. The whole body of the scanner boy shuddered with the effort to make that simple gesture. The supernatural android felt that such an effort should be rewarded, even if only temporarily. Interrupting his bite, he allowed his prey's arm to rest on the bed again. But kept the effects of the hacking preventing him from move and escape.

 

"801S... I'm sorry..." - he repeated - "But this... this is necessary..."

"What... what are you doing to me...?" - the other scanner managed to ask in a weak voice - "Why... are you doing this...?"

 

The vampire did not answer right away. Instead, he gently took the android boy's other wrist, and repeated the bite he'd done before.

 

 _"Soon you'll understand..."_ \- was the response that the maintenance android received in his personal network, through hacking.

 

Once more, the vampire saw the memories of his prey. They were almost similar to the first ones he had seen... but only almost.

In those memories, while the hand he had bitten accessed holographic screens, the one he was biting now was touching a well-known face. His own.

He was asleep in standby mode, and had not realized it. He had just gone through another maintenance process, which had become much more frequent and necessary since he had been paired with a certain combat unit.

The maintenance boy's fingertips slid gently over the peachy skin of his asleep face, as if he were checking for any alteration. Which there was not, because the white-haired scanner had just been relaunched. Once again. The fingers of the other scanner were still analyzing, anyway. His fingertips slid to the smooth skin of his neck where they lingered for a few moments as he wondered why damages in that region seemed to be so frequent in that particular scanner unit. There was affection in that boy's touch... and sadness too, which could be perceived even through the black visor he was wearing. The vampire who watched that memory certainly noticed these things, and so he could not fail to thank, even through that hacking communication that only scanner units knew how to do... and understand.

_"801S... thank you... for caring..."_

But the answer the D-unit received was a new, slight tug of the wrist that was biting, while the other boy once again did all he could to break free, even if the result was only weak efforts - that he only managed to do because the vampire was being kind. But this time, the supernatural android continued to hold firmly his prey's wrist as he took a few more sips of blood. Those memories... they only increased his determination so that the procedure he was doing worked out right.

Once again, the dark lord let his prey's arm rest on the bed. And again, he shifted his position. The vampire noticed that his victim's body seemed to start shaking even more as he moved between his legs. Just as noticed the glow in the other scanner's gaze. There was a mix of anger, fear... and shame.

The brown haired boy had already noticed a certain pattern in the vampire's bites. Knew he would be hacked. And knew that this could cause more things to be revealed.

 

"Please... please... stop this..." - even with effort, his voice had barely gone out like a whisper.

 

The vampire hated himself for what he was doing. Hated having to make his friend, who cared so much about him, go through these things. For the first time, he doubted himself, and what was doing. All that... was really worth it...?

Then he remembered the two swords in his private sanctuary. A reminder of the inevitable fate that awaited them, if they continued to live that other life. A small chance of escaping that fate might still be better than no chance at all, even if that little chance had its price. Soon the other scanner would understand that. He would know. And the vampire could only hope he could forgive him when that happened.

 

"I... I'm sorry..." - the vampire apologized again in a low voice, before biting the inner part of one of the maintenance scanner's thighs - who could not help letting out an intense moan.

 

His skin had already begun to be slightly moist with sweat, since the first bite that had received, and had awakened him from unconsciousness. Feeling the scanner's vampire lips on his neck, while his sharp fangs allowed him access to his blood... contrary to what he expected, it did not cause pain. In fact, it was even... the opposite. It had a stunning effect, even pleasurable, almost... exciting. Maybe it was one more skill among the others the vampire had, one that made his bite harder to resist... and turned his prey even more docile and susceptible to him.

Now, small drops of sweat emerged on the warm skin of the maintenance scanner, while again he struggled with everything he had. But this time, he did not try to react against the vampire - the hacking effect that kept him from moving freely was still stronger than he was capable of overcoming. So this time, he tried to react against his own body. Tried to prevent the sensations, caused by the android boy positioned between his legs, from taking over him; turning him even more vulnerable.

He couldn’t. Simply couldn’t.

None of them could.

But there was no escape.

 

Once more, he felt the blood being drawn from his body. Felt the vampire's hacking invading his system. Once again, memories were revealed.

Again, he was taking care of that high-tech scanner unit's maintenance. In fact, that particular unit was under his care more often than any other scanner unit. It had awakened the maintenance android's curiosity. But curiosity was not the only thing that roused, little by little, inside him.

801S always had empathy for his fellow soldiers. Caring about their welfare was a primary part of his duty, after all. He lamented the pain they felt when they were wounded in battle, respected the courage and effort of all of them so that war, which seemed endless, could finally end. And so he tried to do his best to help each one of them.

However, a certain scanner unit had awakened his curiosity. And that's because, no matter how much the maintenance scanner strived, that particular unit not only lost his life with a suspicious frequency, but in many of those times, he just... seemed to lose almost all of its personal memory data.

It was weird. All the field units backed up and uploaded their personal data frequently, exactly as a means of preventing their total loss. Of course, 9S must also do the same. So... what could be happening...?

Was it some maintenance failure?

801S strived more and more for that scanner unit, unaware that was fighting against the inevitable. And every time that model had to be relaunched, he felt as if had failed. And every time, tried to dedicate himself even more, moved by an increasing compassion for that scanner boy, who for so many times, seemed to lose some of himself; every time he needed to be relaunched again and again. Compassion that gradually became something... more.

Helping others stay alive was his duty. If 9S could not remain alive as the same, through his own memories... then he would keep his friend alive in his owns.

Again, the white-haired scanner was under his maintenance care. And as usual, he tried to do his best. But lately, for some reason, to check on that model was making him feel kinda... anxious.

Cables were connected to the exposed skin on various parts of the white-haired boy's body, lying on a hospital-looking bed, asleep in standby mode. The maintenance scanner was analyzing data on some holographic screens while checking the proper working of his functions and systems.

_> Unit 9S System Check: Loading..._

_> Memory Unit: Green_

_> Tactics Log Function: Normal_

_> Vitals: Green_

_> Remaining MP: 100%_

_> Black Box Temperature: Normal_

_> Black Box Internal Pressure: Normal..._

Everything seemed to be normal. As always.

_> Sightedness Function: Normal_

_> Voice Recognition Function: Normal_

_> Touch Detection Function: Loading tests..._

 

The touch detection test. Something common and routine during the maintenance of any unit. Just check if the unit under review had its sensitive receptors working properly. Just that, and nothing more.

So... why was it making him nervous lately? And why did this only happen during the checking of that particular scanner unit?

Taking a deep breath as if trying to calm down, the maintenance scanner continued his analysis, trying to stay neutral as usual.

First, he gently touched the peachy skin of the asleep boy's face, then cupped his cheek, his thumb tracing the contours of his delicate lips as searched for some expression of reaction on his face. The white-haired android remained unconscious in standby mode, which led the maintenance scanner to check data on the holographic screens. They confirmed impassively that the sensors there were working properly, and nothing more.

Carefully, the scanner slid his fingertips to the soft skin of the other boy's neck. Without realizing it, he traced the outline of the damages' marks that seemed to be so frequent in this particular part of his body. The boy in standby mode remained impassive, but when he checked the status of the sensitive receptors in that region, the maintenance android could not help but raise an eyebrow, intrigued.

The holographic screens confirmed the functioning of these sensors, but also recorded a certain change in their activity. The graphics they displayed had a curious pattern of ups and downs, which changed depending on the specific location being touched, and the intensity of the touch made.

Right. That was interesting.

It was not something he used to detect during routine maintenance procedures. On the other hand, the touch detection check was usually just a few variated touches and nothing more. But lately the maintenance android had been feeling... curious. At least about that particular scanner.

Shifting attention between his touches on the asleep android and the reactions recorded on the holographic screens, the maintenance scanner slid his fingertips back on the soft skin of the other boy's neck, varying in place and intensity. He had a suspicion, but would that be...?

The unconscious boy seemed to remain impassive... or almost. A slight expression of tension almost seemed trying to emerge in his face, when the brown-haired scanner touched in certain places, and in a certain way. Sometimes his fingertips, resting on the bed, even shuddered slightly.

801S couldn't help but smile. In fact, he had to restrain himself from laughing when he analyzed the results on the holographic screens, confirming his suspicions.

9S was feeling... tickles.

That was interesting. And fun. Even... kinda cute. One more thing that seemed making that scanner unit so... unique. 801S could not help wondering if the other android boy would also feel tickles elsewhere... or if was touched in other ways...

And it was exactly this thought that made him stop the tickling he was still doing on the other scanner, though only slightly, and almost... kindly. He moved his hands away from the asleep android, and even looked away from him. And fixed his gaze, behind the black visor he was using, on the holographic screens in front of him. Although they were recording a return to the normal activity of that unit being analyzed, the maintenance android was not really paying full attention to it.

Long moments seemed to pass as he took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself. The vampire observing those images noticed the other scanner clenching his fists while his lips began to move subtly, forming words he said in a low voice only to himself, repeating several times the same thing:

"Emotions are prohibited. Emotions are prohibited."

And when realized what his friend was saying to himself, in that memory, it was the vampire's turn to feel compassion. That pointless rule, like everything else in that war... was one more thing that made them more prisoners than soldiers. And for what? They were words as useless as the war, in where the soldiers they tried to control, fought. It was a cruel irony that those words, which should contain any manifestation of emotion, were capable of causing so many of them so intensely. Sadness. Pain. Guilt. Shame.

These same emotions he could perceive the other boy feeling, at that moment of the conversion process, while these memories continued to be revealed, albeit unintentionally, to him.

When at last the scanner performing maintenance seemed to feel calmer, he turned his attention to the unconcious boy. The tests were not over yet, and he needed to continue. After all, he also took proud of his services.

Trying to keep neutral and impassive, the maintenance scanner continued with the check. He touched one arm of the unit in standby mode, then the other. He checked his normal reaction on the holographic screens, and then simply continued. He proceeded to test the white-haired boy's legs, almost totally exposed by the fact that he was wearing only the smaller, tighter shorts under the standard uniform all scanners wore. He touched the inner part of one thigh first... then the other.

When he checked the reactions on the holographic screens, saw patterns similar to what he had seen when tested the sensory receptors on his neck. They were subtle alterations, but he could see them - which could not be any different, being the maintenance expert he was.

And, as the scanner he also was, he could not help but being taken by a new sense of... curiosity.

Again, he slid his fingertips over the firm skin of the white-haired boy's naked thighs, glancing between his body and the results on the holographic screens. At first, the graphics revealed slight changes as he laid one hand on the other boy's thigh. The maintenance scanner noticed that the records changed pattern as he gently slid his fingertips on the inner part of his thigh... continuing his fingertips' journey on their way down, he noticed that the alterations seemed to increase in intensity exactly in the boundary where the edges of the uniform's shorts would be and the exposed skin shortly afterwards... then returning to a more continuous pattern as he continued to test further down... and again recording tickles, this time in the region that made border between bare skin and where would be the top of his socks, if he were wearing them... returning to a normal aspect... changing once more around the ankles...

801S could not avoid the curiosity to see if this happened on both sides. Making his way back, but this time on the other leg of the white-haired boy, he slipped the tips of his fingers back into the soft but firm skin of the other scanner boy, slowly going up, more and more... realizing that, yes - he also had subtle tickles on that side, in the same spots that the maintenance scanner had discovered before, behind the knee... on certain parts of the thigh... going up higher and higher...

As the tips of his fingers began to approach the crotch of the scanner in standby mode, the brown-haired boy hesitated - and his hand interrupted its journey almost on the same part he himsel was now being bitten. Perhaps for this very reason, he was remembering this particular memory.

In that memory, he had almost forgotten, for a moment, to check the results on the holographic screens. And when he did it again, he noticed other alterations in that region, but this time they had a different pattern. It was not exactly tickes what they had begun to record.

The brown-haired boy observed the asleep scanner, then analyzed the registers on the holographic screens again. And was taken by an odd sense of... insecurity.

Placing his hand hesitantly over the volume between the sleeping boy's thighs, hidden beneath the fabric of the tight shorts he was wearing, the maintenance scanner reanalyzed the data on the holographic screens. They confirmed strange changes in the reaction patterns... which even so, simply indicated the normal functioning of that part of his body.

But what exactly did that mean?

Sure, no body part of any android model was a secret to the maintenance scanner. And yes, he also knew that they were similar to their human creators. But there was not much else they knew-or needed to know. Not much more than knowing that they had been made more suitable for war-which in the end made them different from humans. And since that part of the androids' body had no direct function related to the war, then what would be its purpose for them?

801S had his own theories about it, as any android could have, but he was not sure. He only knew... the reactions and sensations which that part in his own body could cause. Sensations he felt trying to awaken within him, at that moment. Which, once again, led him to be taken over by a new sense of... shame.

Once more, he moved his hands and eyes away from the body of the scanner in standby mode. Again, he repeated the words of the rule that prohibited him to even try to understand what he felt. That was forbidden. So... why did the white-haired scanner make him feel that way? Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe it was he who was in need of maintenance.

Maybe he had some kind of defect. Or maybe... his own model had something wrong, something he could not understand... which made him feel even worse. Even more ashamed.

 

"No..." - the vampire interrupted his bite, unable to not feel affected by the intense emotions his prey emanated. They could be perceived even without the hacking, and were even more intense through it. - "There wasn't... There was never... anything wrong with you..."

 

But the scanner boy did not answer. The vampire observed his reactions, trying to analyze him. His whole body was still tremulous, still trapped under the effect of the hacking that prevented him from escaping. Small drops of sweat slid across several parts of his skin, indicating the effort he was still tried to do, even so. His fingertips were buried like claws in the fabric of the bed he was lying on. Even though his breathing had become a little faster, he was keeping his teeth tightly clenched. Just like his eyes, as if he refused to see what might be the vampire's reactions to those things being revealed - which did not prevent small tears from forming and try to escape from them.

 

"801S..." - the vampire tried to call once more... but the other boy refused to respond.

 

The D-unit sighed. Maybe he really was a monster, after all, just as the creature that inspired his conversion was regarded as such. He would do anything to make it all different. And maybe, after all... that's exactly what he was doing. All he could do. Besides... he had already gone too far. And there was no turning back.

Once more, he whispered an apology to the other android boy, who did not respond. Again, he returned to bite him, this time the exposed skin of his other thigh's inner part. And again, his victim felt the body being invaded by that strange pleasurable sensation that the vampire's bite caused... making him more vulnerable to that predator, as well as his memories.

The vampire returned to see the images of the previous memory, from where they had been interrupted. He watched the maintenance scanner breathe deeply, clenched fists, as he tried to repress emotions he did not even understand. It did not matter. They were forbidden, after all.

After a few more moments, the maintenance scanner returned his hands to the holographic screens in front of him, checking data and moving from a screen to another. And all the time, it seemed like he was trying to avoid looking at the android in standby mode. He considered that the tests he had already done were more than enough, continuing with the analyzes he was doing.

_> IFF Function: Normal_

_> FCS Function: Normal_

_> Pod Connection Function: Normal_

_> DBU Setup Function: Normal_

_> Inertia Control System Function: Normal_

_> Envirommental Sensors Function: Normal_

_> All Systems Green_

 

Everything seemed to be in order, as it should. It was time to restart that 9S unit.

The brown haired boy typed a few more codes into one of the holographic screens... and then finished them. The cables connected throughout the body of the asleep unit loosened, releasing him from them. The reboot mode was loading, and soon he would wake up. Usually, the maintenance scanner would wait until the unit under his care was awake, fully restarted. This time, he just shot a quick glance at that android... and turned away from him before he woke up. His duty was fulfilled - or at least enough - and from there on, perhaps he was no longer needed.

The vampire interrupted his bite as felt another wave of intense emotions emerging on the other android. Shame... guilt... for allowing his emotions to interfere with what he considered to be his duty. Even if had done his best to fulfill it.

"801S..." - again, the vampire tried to call... and again, the other scanner refused to respond.

 

The supernatural android was already waiting for this. Even so, he could not help but feel a certain sadness for his friend. All those painful emotions... were so unfair and unnecessary... The vampire could understand the other android boy. Much more than he imagined.

 

"Thank you... for taking care of me... for everything... everything you did for me..." - The vampire said to the other boy in a low voice, while once again he changed position.

 

That part of the conversion process was almost over. He had already collected enough data with the blood he was taking from those various parts of the other scanner's body, as well as several other elements present in that fluid, which he would soon use at another moment in that process. There was only one more place to collect data and blood, and then he would move on to the next part of the process. Everything he would have collected so far should be enough. It would have to be.

Once more, the vampire rose and shifted; putting himself on top of the other boy. But this time, instead of taking him in his arms, he bent over his bare chest, and bit the place where would be, hidden inside his body, his black box. The brown-haired boy moaned weakly. His skin was no longer as warm as before, no longer so rosy, and he felt even more weakened. Consequences of the constant loss of blood to which he was being subjected. Even so, he tried to resist... but it was impossible.

The vampire took his blood... and hacked. And once again, accessed his memories.

The vampire android saw himself, once again, under the care of the other scanner's maintenance. But this time, he was not being repaired, or being restarted. He was simply... dead. It was easy to come to this conclusion, thanks to the wound he had in his own chest, in that memory, made by a sword. The damage was not extensive, it was a neat and precise cut - but which crossed his chest from side to side, and had destroyed his black box. And with it, his memories. There were no other damages to his body. If it were not for this, he would seemed to be just... sleeping.

The maintenance scanner had one hand resting on his wounded chest, the other firmly clenched, as if he were trying to control a conflict within himself.

Losses were a casualty of war, and as such, were expected. To YoRHa androids, they did not even have to mean the end - after all, another unit of the lost model could be relaunched, containing the memories of the previous unit. However... for some reason, this did not always apply to that particular scanner.

The maintenance android slid his fingertip over the outline of the wound on the chest of the lifeless unit, then laid his hand on it. If there was life, he would be able to feel the soft pulse of the signal emitted by the black box. But now, there was only... the emptiness. And not just of life.

801S already knew what it would be like. He had seen it happen many other times. The white-haired scanner would function again and be restarted, of course. And then... he would greet him in that polished, formal way, as if they were almost unknown. Because to him it was almost that, in fact.

Scanners interacted with each other frequently; after all, they shared among them gathered information. But it was not just that. Natural curiosity, present in all of them, made them quite enthusiastic about chatting and exchange ideas, things that other types of androids did not seem to have much interest in doing. But scanners understood each other. This made them more than just colleagues. It made them... friends. But 9S would not remember that.

He would not remember their talks during other minor repair procedures or simple regular maintenance. Would not remember the times when told stories about things he saw and did as a field unit in mission on Earth, sometimes with enthusiasm, sometimes with sadness... the doubts and insecurities that sometimes seemed to take over him... especially in relation to the combat unit for which he provided support... for a high-tech model, that unit seemed to have a constant difficulty in not being taken by emotions, as they were all supposed to do. But the maintenance android could not blame him for it... since he himself felt that way.

He would not remember their own stories that had lived together as friends, whenever their duty might allow. The experiences they had shared, sometimes taken by the curiosity of one of them, sometimes of both...

It was as if he had never lived those stories. Without that unit's backed up personal data, his memories seemed to be lost. Why did this happen? Why was it always happening...?

The maintenance android began to shiver slightly. Leaning over the lifeless unit, he pulled down the black visor that covered his eyes. There was pain in them, as if he had lost someone dear... and there were also tears. He would not remember him. Would not remember that they had been friends, of the memories they had shared together. Would treat him as if they were just colleagues. And though friendship might arise again, it would never go beyond that - as it had happened to him. For he still remembered. But it was only a matter of time... until the other scanner forgets again.

"Why does it always end like this...? Why does it keep ending like this...? "- the maintenance android folded his arms over the lifeless chest of his lost friend, and then hid his face in them. Letting the tears of pain, which he could no longer contain, simply flow.

Pain that was so intense, that the vampire could even feel it in the blood he was taking, giving it a slight bitter touch to its taste. Just as he noticed the scanner's body beneath him also shuddering, in a very similar way to what had happened in that memory. The vampire interrupted his bite... and saw that, in the same way, there were tears in his eyes. Tears that now also flowed without being contained... and that were silent manifestations of the things that he was feeling at that moment.

Shame for having felt those things. Emotions were forbidden, and he could not had allowed that happen. Guilt for not had being able to prevent those emotions from waking inside him. And even more shame, for that all being revealed at that moment; specially to the one who the brown-haired scanner least wanted finding out about it.

 

"Now... you... know..." - he struggled to whisper, his eyes fixed on the vampire's, this time without bothering on try to hide what was feeling.

 

Pain. Shame. Anger... For had allowed himself feel those things... and for them to have been revealed so relentlessly like that, without control. But... maybe that did not make difference anymore... it was getting so cold... so dark... maybe...

Maybe this time ... it would be him who could forget...

 

"It does not matter... anymore..." - he managed to whisper, smiling weakly, before his eyes closed again, softly... and his body stopped trying to resist.

 

Fear crossed the vampire's chest. Had he gone too far? Had he...

No. That could not happen. He could not let that happen.

 

"It matters to me!" - He wrapped the other scanner in his arms, nervously. He was so cold... his breathing so weak... - “Don't you die on me, 801S!”

 

Again he spiked his fangs in his neck, but this time he did not draw blood from him. And again, he hacked - but this time, himself. This need to work. It has to work!

Special malware began to invade the body of the other scanner, being injected by the vampire's fangs; as it was reprogrammed into the vampire himself, through auto-hacking. As the invasion continued, the body of the android being converted tried to resist, even if weakly. He began to shudder, and to let out low moans. This... this burned...

 

"Please... please, hold on... I know you can do it... you have to!" - the vampire whispered against the skin of his neck as finished injecting the malware there. But it was not over yet.

 

Just as he had done before, the vampire bitten different parts of the body of the maintenance android. The wrists. The thighs. But this time, instead of collecting blood, his fangs inject the malware that would convert him, as soon as it was reprogrammed by the unit-D auto-hacking. If he were trying to convert the other scanner into just another V-type, he would just need to inject the malware. But it was not a type V he was trying to generate, so he needed to reprogram the malware before inserting it into the other android's body.

“Ah... ah!”

And again, the android being converted felt as if it were burning inside him, as his body was invaded. And the pain prevented him from returning to unconsciousness.

When the vampire finished injecting the malware into the chest of the other android, he saw that a little red light had turned on behind the blue color of his eyes, accusing corruption. The malware had infected him completely, with sucess. Already was changing programs, reconfiguring systems - and there was nothing that could prevent it.

But the conversion was not over yet.

Once again straddling the other android's hips, the vampire took one of his wrists once more. With the sharp point of a claw, he made a cut on it, and then on his own wrist. It was time to transmit the nanobots in his own blood to his. Along with his, the nanobots of the maintenance scanner itself would be returned to him, but now adapted, having been altered inside the vampire's own body, in contact with his owns within him. And along with the malware he had injected, they would complete the conversion process.

This... if they could get access to the body of the android being converted.

The vampire realized that the cut on his wrist had healed, barely allowing his blood to contact the cut on the maintenance android's wrist, before his supernatural healing ability closed the wound, almost instantaneously.

He tried again. Cut a little deeper this time.

Even so, little of his blood managed to pass to the other android, before the wound closed. He tried again. And again. And the result was always the same.

Fear again tried to take control of him. If he could not transmit the nanobots in his body to the other android, the conversion would fail. He could not let that happen. Maybe if the other scanner could collect the blood by himself, he could get more than a few drops before the wound closed. The vampire had seen something about it in the scientist machine's records.

 

"801S... you need... you need to drink this..." - he tried to offer the cut wrist to the other scanner.

 

But even though the maintenance android was looking at him, he had not seemed to understand. It was as if he were... in a trance. And the cut on his wrist soon closed again.

 

"Damn it!" - The vampire snarled, almost in panic. - "You need this, and you'll get it one way or the other!"

 

Diving his fangs in his own tongue, the vampire opened a cut as deep as he could. He felt the taste of his own blood, still lukewarm from the warmth of the blood he'd drunk from the other android. He could not hesitate. There was no time to lose.

Taking the other android once more in his arms, he placed the lips over his, and the wounded tongue inside his mouth. _Drink this, drink already. Now..._

The almost-converted android shuddered, as if the malware within him detected the presence of the nanobots that would complement its function, causing him to react. He began to suck the blood that had been placed inside his mouth, hesitantly at first. The vampire had to cut his tongue again so the other could get back to drinking. And each time, the other scanner becomes less and less hesitant... and increasingly avid.

Until the vampire felt fangs ripping at his tongue. But it was not his owns.

The nanobots had already started making changes. And giving the maintenance android sharp fangs was one of the first of them. Fangs that now opened a new access to the vampire's blood on his tongue every time his supernatural healing ability closed the previous one. And this time it was the vampire who shuddered. For this time, it was the other android who relentlessly tried to get as much blood out of him as he could. Even felt when he was wrapped tightly by the other android's arms, as if he did not want to allow any of them any chance to stop. As if he desperately needed it. And in order for the conversion to succeed, he really needed.

There was something else that the android being converted needed. He needed to know.

The vampire wrapped the other android more firmly in his arms as much as he himself was being involved... and once again hacked.

But this time, it was not the maintenance scanner's memory he accessed. It was his own, which he transmitted to the other scanner through hacking.

801S saw when he and the combat unit, to whom he provided support, were drawn into a certain trap. He watched as he woke up in that castle, trapped like a guinea pig about to go through an experiment, in one of the labs of the scientist machine. Saw the conversion process to which he had been subjected. He heard the screams. Felt the pain, the agony. So much agony... it was too much.

 

"9S..." - the maintenance android interrupted the contact between their lips, just enough to whisper over the other's lips - "I did not know... That... that must have been terrible... I... I'm so sorry..."

 

The vampire looked into the other scanner's eyes. He saw again the compassion he knew in them. As well as he could see that now there was no longer any trace of the blue color they once had. But they were not quite red either, like his own eyes. An amber hue was beginning to blend in with the red that had already emerged. The conversion process continued. And now he knew that his process was incomparably gentler than the one the vampire had been through.

But there was still so much more he still had to know.

 

"You... you have no idea..." - was the reply he whispered over the lips of the other scanner, before rejoining their lips, so that the other could continue to receive the nanobots he needed. And continued hacking, conveying more memories.

 

The maintenance android saw when the vampire escaped from the lab where he was trapped. Watched as he confronted the scientist machine in its original body, hidden in a forbidden dungeon. He saw the explanations the machine had given, about what he had done, about the creature the vampire was now. About the conversion process. About the being who had inspired that particular conversion. He saw what the vampire had done after that. Part of him shivered with the fury his friend had shown... but part felt that such fury was more than understandable... because he felt something very similar, after knowing what had happened.

He saw the vampire's search in another castle, for the combat unit that was his partner. He heard when he called for her name... without receiving any answer. Saw when he found what appeared to be failed experiments, lifeless units. Felt the growing fear in the vampire, for not being finding his partner.

Saw when he found what appeared to be the main computer of that other castle, as if he were with him at that moment. He saw what he had seen, the information he had discovered. And felt the surprise the vampire had felt, when he discovered the truth, about everything. About the war. About their true purpose, and the fate that awaited them because of it. About mankind, for whom they wasted their lives. In vain.

 

"No..." - he interrupted the contact again, both from their lips and from their minds - "It can’t be..." - now it was he who was beginning to be overwhelmed with agony.

 

The same agony he saw in the vampire's red eyes, as he relived those memories. And proved that, yes - it was true. And the pain he felt because of it was almost like the burning pain that suddenly took over his body, making him shudder once more.

"Ah...!" - He moaned, almost out of breath.

 

The vampire had to hold him in his arms so he would not be knocked over by it. Again, the android being converted felt as if flames emerged inside him, and ran through all his body. The conversion was not over yet. And they needed to continue.

 

"801S... you need to continue... you need to drink more..." - the vampire tried to keep him in his arms as he tried to get rid of them, this time.

"For what...?" He said in a husky low voice, as tried to control the pain he felt in both body and mind - "This... this is too much..."

"801S... please..." - the vampire wrapped him tightly in his arms... and yet, as gently as possible.

 

The android in conversion saw, in the pain in the vampire's eyes, that he agreed with him. Yes... it was too much. It was too much for anyone to bear alone, and they were alone because there was no one else. More than ever, they needed each other. Was not that why he had been brought here? They still needed him, as before. He still had his purpose. And as usual, he would do his best.

 

"Fi...fine... What... ah... what do I have to do...? - "He managed to whisper, between a wave of pain running through his body and another.

"You need to drink more. A lot more" - and made a cut on one side of his neck, to where he guided the other scanner's lips.

 

Who licked the blood that had escaped, before the wound closed... and then buried his own fangs in his skin. His new fangs would prevent the wound they caused to close, as long as they were kept piercing the skin. And so, he could drink a lot more, for a longer time.

When felt the blood leaving his own body, flowing more intensely into the maintenance scanner, the vampire hacked again. There were still more things he should know.

801S again had access to his memories. He saw when the holographic poltergeist spoke to the vampire. He saw the lifeless unit she'd taken him to where he was, using her peculiar ability of moving things without having to touch them. He saw the explanations she had given. And saw that none of this prevented the vampire from completely succumbing to pain, losing his mind.

Watched as he flew through the night, leaving chaos behind.

Felt as he landed carelessly, crossing the glass ceiling, causing wounds all over his skin, which soon healed. He saw him kneeling in pain and agony, though they were not physical. And saw the red tears, like little rubies, escaping from his eyes, leaving a red trail on his pale skin.

Tears he could see on the vampire's face at that moment, when he shuddered in his arms, interrupting the contact. He saw the pain in his eyes, and felt as if it were his pain too.

The vampire was showing these memories voluntarily, even though it cost him so much pain. And he did it so that the other android could not only know the truth... but also could understand. Understanding his actions, why he did what he did. Why he was trying so hard to save the lupine scanner. Why had brought him here. The vampire himself was not sure if what he was doing was right, though he tried to believe it was. But there was no one else with whom he could try to understand all these things. He was alone.

A destiny he would try to endure resignedly, if it made any difference. But what good would it do? It was only a matter of time... until everyone he met one day, as a YoRHa member, find their destiny... and cease to exist. Leaving him more alone than ever. And he knew it. Just as he knew it was inevitable. And that's why there was not much he could do. Even the idea of revenge seemed to lose its meaning, since in the end everyone would pay for the lies just as he paid when he discovered the truth - with their lives.

And all that... was the real curse, even bigger than the one that made him the vampire D he was now.

No one should have to put up with that curse alone.

The maintenance scanner might have felt vulnerable having his memories revealed, but the vampire felt that way too. And yet, he revealed his own memories voluntarily, even at the cost of so much pain, just so he could understand. And maybe so... could forgive him.

He wrapped the vampire's face in his hands, trying to wipe away the tears that stained it... and maybe show him that he understood. But this time, it was the vampire's turn to try to break free. All that, all those memories... still hurt too much.

 

"9S..." - he tried one more time, even so.

"This... this is not my name anymore" - he replied in a hoarse voice, but there was no threatening or irritated tone in his voice. Only the sadness caused by the truth.

 

And the truth is that this name belonged to a life destined to have a meaningless end... after many other ends, equally meaningless. But maybe he should just accept this fate... instead of trying to fight the inevitable, saving who could save. Like he tried to do for 4S. As was trying to do, at that very moment, with the maintenance scanner.

As he failed to do... for 2B.

He failed her. And the pain of that was too much. This time it was he who gave up trying to contain his tears. And had to be held by the other scanner's arms as tried to hide the pain in his face behind his hands, whispering the name of the one who could never hear him again.

The other scanner wrapped him tightly in his arms, even as another wave of pain, ardent like fire, rushed through his body again, making him shudder.

 

"You... Ah... you... never... stopped being... the same... for me" - he managed to whisper, struggling to turn the moans of pain that tried to escape in words - "And you... you do not have to be alone... anymore. I... I'm here... and together... we're going to save... 4S"

 

He knew this would not heal the pain of loss of the one the vampire did indeed love; nothing would be able to do that. And he would never want to take her place in his heart. That would not be fair with any of them, including himself. But the vampire no longer had to bear the pain alone. And he would do what could to help heal his broken heart. That was what he had been made for, after all. Repair what had been broken.

He just needed... to bear the pain.

Pain now taking his whole body, so intensely ardent, that it made him fall back on the bed; releasing the vampire, and began to squirm.

 

"801S!!" - the vampire called, anguished. He should not waste time with lamentations. He had already lamented too much. And there was still a lot to do.

 

He took the other scanner in his arms again, carefully, and again brought his lips to his neck; where the android spiked the new fangs without hesitation. The vampire's blood seemed to be the only thing capable of relieving the burning pain in his body, as the conversion inside him continued. And he drank eagerly, without stopping... until he felt the pain weaken. Just like the vampire in his arms.

All the blood the vampire had taken from him... was now being returned. It was necessary, so that the maintenance scanner could receive the elements he needed for his conversion to succeed. But if taking blood gave him energy... lose it weakened him. And there was more to be done. And more than the other android still needed to know.

He hacked.

801S saw more things being revealed. He received the information the vampire had about the conversion process that was trying to make. He saw the purpose of the bites, of the removal of blood from his body, and its return later. He saw the data the vampire had seen, in the records of the scientist machine. Understood into what he was being converted... and why. It made sense. Maybe he could even make some adjustments, at another moment... after all, now he felt better. Much better. As if the fire within him had somehow become... energy. And he felt full of it. Maybe even more so than the vampire, who he felt falter in his arms.

 

"9S...?" - his skin had turned pale again; the body, cold.

"801S... listen to me..." - the vampire moved away from the other boy's arms, again shifting their position. This time, he lay down on the bed, and pulled decidely the other android over him, so he could straddle his hips. - "Now... you know what to do. You need... need to continue"

The loss of blood was affecting him. But they needed to continue.

"But..." - the android in conversion hesitated. Yes, he received the information of what should do. But now it was the vampire who seemed to weaken more and more.

 

However, that would not kill him. In fact... it was the android in conversion that was back in more danger because of this than the vampire himself, though he did not know it.

The vampire smiled faintly, partially revealing his sharp fangs.

"Everything will be fine... but ... but it's not over yet. You need to continue... please... "- he offered one of the wrists to the android mounted on him.

 

801S gripped the vampire's wrist, still hesitant. And then he saw the red traces that the supernatural android's ruby tears had made on his pale skin.

No one should have to stand it all alone.

The maintenance scanner leaned over the vampire, and licked the tears of blood on his face, gently.

"Fine..." - he whispered. Straightening again, he held the vampire's wrist more firmly, and bit him, sucking the blood there.

 

If the vampire had collected blood from different parts of his body... then maybe he needed to do the same. Neither of them was sure of this... but they did not want to risk paying the price of a possible failure, to find out.

The vampire hacked again, but not to show memories. Once again, he hacked himself.

The android in conversion did not even notice this, while taking the fluid that, for some reason, now seemed so irresistible to him. It was as if it filled him with energy, pleasantly. Now he could understand better why the vampire had drunk from him so eagerly. And the vampire's blood had a seductive supernatural flavor, a masculine electric blend of musk and silver, energy and power. All that... the being the friend had become, the creature he was being transformed into... the process they were doing together... the maintenance scanner never imagined that something like that could exist. He did not understand very well... but could not resist either.

He felt the pulse between his new fangs shudder, interrupting his bite... and the sensations that were taking hold of him. Now was he that had to control himself, and concentrate on the rest of the process. He observed the vampire for a moment. He looked calm, not a bit threatening, with his eyes closed. And still with his eyes closed, he whispered to him to continue, offering his other wrist. The scanner boy bit him, struggling to focus on continuing the process, not letting the strange sensations he was feeling control him.

But it was not so easy. He had to feel the pulse between his fangs shuddering, as had happened before, as a way of reminding him that he should continue. This time it was he who whispered an apology to the vampire, who seemed to remain calm, still with his eyes closed, with a serene expression.

The android in conversion shifted his position. As the vampire had done before, this time he placed himself between the other boy's legs. And he could not help but blush with what was about to do.

He laid his hand on one of the vampire's thighs, sliding gently over the pale, cold skin, observing on his face the reactions to his touch. He kept his eyes closed, but a slight expression of tension seemed trying to emerge on the face that still seemed serene. Was he feeling tickle...? Or was it something else...? Was he going to feel what he himself had felt when had been bitten? Would it now... would his bite also have the same effect...?

The scanner bit, just as he had been bitten. And the vampire could not prevent a moan from escaping his lips. Which perhaps could already be an answer to the doubts of the android in conversion. Who in turn could not help but bite and suck the blood a little more... avidly... leading the vampire to moan even more too...

That was irresistible. The blood of the vampire invading his body pleasantly... the sound of the low groans that the supernatural android could not contain... 801S could not help but try... to risk... a little more. He slid his fingertips over the soft skin of the other scanner, curiously probing the spots where he had already discovered that he was a little more... sensitive... a little further down the inner part of his thigh... behind the knee... more down... and then, making his way back, delighted by the sounds of moans that the vampire could not contain... coming back up... feeling his body beginning to shudder, with a softly panting breath... more and more, as his fingertips ascended more...

...until they reached the region near his groin, when an intense growl made him hesitate, interrupting the stroll of his fingers; and his bite.

801S looked surprised at the vampire. The growl was so different from what his earlier reactions seemed to indicate he was feeling... what could all that mean...? And then, he realized.

His teeth were tightly clenched, the sharp fangs fully exposed in a growl, like a threatening wolf before attacking. His whole body was shaking, his hands clawing on the bed... in an effort to contain himself. And this time, the red eyes were open, which allowed the maintenance scanner to realize that their focus were altered. He was still hacking... himself. And he understood what that meant.

This time, the vampire hacked his own motion processors. The loss of blood awakened the supernatural thirst within him once more. And he knew that if he did not try to do something to contain himself, it could make him lose control and attack the android in conversion once more; seeking the satiety, energy and pleasure that only blood could give him. And if that happened, he might not be able to control himself... and drink from him until killed him.

And the sensations that the touch and bite of the other scanner were causing in him... were only making the control even more... difficult.

801S understood the danger he was running, unknowingly. And understood the effort the vampire was making for him... and the confidence it required.

The vampire tried to ensure that he himself could not move, though only temporarily, and so did not risk the life of the other android. This made him vulnerable. If the maintenance scanner wanted it, he could try to do anything against him at that moment. But the vampire decided to trust him, even though he might want to try to kill him, after everything.

But he did not want to, never wanted to. On the contrary. He always wanted the other scanner to keep alive.

"9S..." - he whispered. From this confidence, he could not help feeling compassion warm his chest once more.

 

The vampire did not respond, keeping the effort to restrain himself. But part of him could feel the compassion in the other android. The growl softened a little... but it was continuing, as a demonstration of the effort he was still doing.

801S bit the inner part of the vampire's other thigh without hesitation. Neither his effort, nor his confidence, would be wasted. Confidence that the android in conversion also felt in the vampire, even after the menacing growl. And especially after discovering and understanding everything that now, he also knew.

And so he returned to caress the vampire's soft skin as he bit him. But this time, his touch had a less curious, and much more gentle, intent. He tried to convey peace and calm to the vampire, as if trying to reassure the predator in him. Like someone who caresses a beast, to make it less savage... and more docile... even if only for a moment.

And somehow, that should be working. The vampire's growls grew lower, and softer... exposing the fangs a little less...

The scanner boy shifted position, placing himself over the vampire, to bite his chest; as he himself had been bitten. And continued to caress his soft and cold skin, trying to convey the same peace and confidence. So much confidence... that he did not hesitate to ascend his caresses over the predator's skin, until he reached his face; caressing affectionately. If the vampire wanted to, it would not be difficult to turn his fangs to the hand that stroked so close, biting without error. But that did not happen. The touch now calmed him, meekly... softening his growls... until they stopped; the face with a serene expression, once more... at least... for now.

801S broke off the bite and the caresses as he felt his own body being taken over by a strange new sensation, making him shudder. A sensation that was burning inside him... but that spread strangely cold, all over his body. It was painful, but this time... in an unexpectedly pleasurable way... spreading into him in waves, more and more intensely... more and more...

“Ah...!”

Until he felt as if a hot, electric pulse zapped through him without warning, causing him to fall on the bed beside the vampire, trembling. His eyes widened in surprise, when he saw all of his skin being taken by nanobots that came directly from inside him, covering him completely like liquid metal.

 

"9S..." - he whispered calling the vampire, unable to avoid feeling a twinge of fear - "What... is happening...?"

 

The vampire took the other android in his cold arms, struggling against the containment of motions he himself had made, by self-hacking; and nested him against his chest.

 

"You... are becoming... free..." - he whispered in response - "It will be over soon... it will be... it will be alright..." - and embraced a little more firmly. He wanted the other android to believe it... as he himself wanted, and needed, to believe.

_I'm here, with you... and this time... this time everything will be fine... It have to..._

The scanner in conversion hugged him tightly too, as he felt his own body being filled with sensations he could not understand. The nanobots over him, covering like liquid metal, felt icy cold... but at the same time, the changes inside him were burning through him like fire. Sometimes it was painful... sometimes, intensely pleasurable.

Small pointed horns emerged on his head, amid his brown hair, delicate... yet sharp. While they were formed by the nanobots, they glowed like burning coals... and then presented a scarlet hue like that of freshly spilled blood. The same hue was in the claws that formed at the tips of his fingers; equally sharp. And on the demonic wings that the nanobots formed on his back. They opened, as if they were being tested... then folded over his back, deactivating and seeming to disappear.

Living shadows replaced the nanobots after they plunged back into his body. They danced on his skin, as if they were drawing patterns... and then they also hid back inside the newly converted android. Which now had eyes with an intense reddish amber color. As if infernal little flames had been imprisoned in them.

The conversion was complete. He was now a PD type, as rare as the D unit that had transformed him.

And felt like he'd never felt before.

Now, the darkness also could not hide anything from his flaming amber eyes. He felt filled with a strange energy, with a power he never imagined he could feel. He could sense the presence of other technological life forms nearby, even if they were in different parts of that castle. He could feel the lupine scanner in one of the labs, still struggling in his own dreams; just as felt the presence of the poltergeist unit still keeping company beside him.

He felt the presence of the original Goliath-class body of the scientist machine, still held in a dungeon. Just like the scientist himself, trapped in the body of that machine that looked like an android, with long white hair, also being held prisoner in another dungeon. He noticed when the scientist shuddered, as if sensing a subtle invasion.

And he felt the weakened body of the vampire still hugging him softly, while maintaining the auto-hacking preventing the supernatural thirst to take control of him. It was now so intense and unbearable that even the newly converted android could feel it as if it were his own. And yet, until the end... the vampire fought his own dark new nature... so he could have a chance to be free.

Gently, the new demonic android wrapped the vampire in his arms, feeling the cold skin of his body against the warmth of his own - maybe even hotter than it had been before. To the demonic android, the sensation of having him in his arms was refreshing. To the vampire, it was warmly cozy.

As the vampire had done for him before, the new PD unit bit deeply into his own tongue, placing it inside the vampire's mouth, lips over his. He felt him shudder, tense from the fear of losing control, feeling in his mouth the fluid that was so irresistible to him. Without hesitation, the demon scanner hacked the vampire, as if gently touching his self-hacking with his own hacking... as he wrapped him more tightly in his arms...

The supernatural thirst was hurting him, he could feel it. And the new demonic android would help him to satiate it. Now the vampire no longer had to be afraid of losing control.

He would not let that happen.

 

 

* * *

 

 **PD ( _Possessor Demon_ )** \- Sources of information in human history: The Exorcist, Vatican Handbook for Priests on Demons and How to Exorcise Them.

The PD type is, among demonic types, an interesting alternative to conversion to type V for scanners. The hacking ability of these specific types of androids allows them to access superficially to the control center of a machine, and thus take control of their target. This one starts to act under the control of the scanner, although only in basic mode of battle.

There is an equivalent to such an ability among the creatures of darkness in human history: possessor demons. It seems that these beings also had the ability to take control of their victims, who then began to act according to the will of the supernatural entity.

However, some degree of subjugation power is also found in types V. Although the levels of such ability in a PD type are much more extensive, it takes a degree of affinity with that ability that extends well beyond the basic level of hacking found on scanners in general. A PD type would extend hacking and subjugation to more than one target, and for that he would need to be able to understand the most varied models of its victims, their structures and systems, and then be able to invade and control them. Such skills far exceed the average capacity of the scanners.

In addition, a PD unit would not have the same variety of powers of a V-type, being more specialized in this ability of extensive control by hacking, among other basic demonic powers. Although this could reach impressive levels, if a scanner unit - with greater affinity and understanding of the processes of functioning of technological organisms - could be converted to this type. But this requires more than scanner units in general seem to be able to perform, plus the ability to perform system checks and basic machine hacking for battle purposes. Perhaps some unit specialized in maintenance could offer such prerequisites required for that particular conversion.

This would, in fact, be an interesting experiment to be carried out, if it were possible. - **_Data from Dr. Stein's personal records._**

 

* * *

 

 

           

**Possessor Demon 801S (Art by Tofu Kat - Thank You Katty-chan!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What kind of demon are you!?"  
> Alucard - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The world can be amazing when you're slightly strange... ;)


End file.
